Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Another short story covering a DLC. Slayer Gothic spent some time in Skyrim, this is what happened to him while there. It might be worthy of being rated M, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

The next seven chapters cover that what happened to Slayer Gothic while he was stuck in Skyrim. I already wrote about what happens just after he returns. Hopefully that won't be confusing.

You have found our fortress.  
You have returned my daughter.  
But what is it you seek?  
Is it to be one of us?  
To make the darkness your own?  
To feast on the souls of the living...and the dead?  
Or are you with them?  
The Dawnguard.  
They think they can stop us.  
But we will find them.  
The Elder Scrolls will be mine.  
And the tyranny of the sun shall end.

Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard

Part 1

This was not what I had thought would happen. I'd taken the Sigal Stone and I had escaped the Deadlands, but I was not back in Sunnydale. Instead I was standing somewhere a lot colder than California and more wild too.

"You here to join the Dawnguard too?" someone asked me.

I turned around and saw a young man who was tall, and somewhat muscular. The clothes he wore looked primitive as did the axe he was carrying. I had no idea how long he d been standing there, but since he didn't t seem surprised to see me I guessed that he hadn't seen me appear out of a portal.

"Err, hello" I replied.

It was clear that I wasn't where I was suppose to be. I figured that I was somewhere in the world of Elder Scrolls, however I couldn't t narrow it down any further than that. I did know that the Dawnguard were vampire hunters, but further details escaped me. My head was full of information about the Elder Scrolls world, however actually being in this world was more than a little overwhelming.

"Truth is I'm a little nervous" the local man was now saying "I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you".

Since I was still confused about what was going on I did t say anything. Also I was wondering what had happened to my shotgun I felt a little defenceless without it. Thankfully I still had a pistol safely tucked away inside my coat, and my sword as well as stakes.

"I'm Agmaer by the way" the native then said.

That was I figured out some of what was happening. Agmaer had to be a Nord, he was human and tall, also the land around us was cold and snowy, which suggested I was in Skyrim.

"That's a fancy blade you have there" Agmaer commented "Are you Gothic, or that just the name of your weapon?".

I didn't take long to answer that question. Mostly because I was too distracted to give him a proper reply.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

I was sure that Agmaer was talking simply for the sake of it, but I didn't mind.

"What is that you re holding?" was the next query.

I looked down and realised that I was still holding that Sigal Stone, this was good because I wanted to keep this magical item, it could prove invaluable in my efforts to get home.

"Its a... treasure" I said "I'm an adventurer. I found this treasure" .

Truthfully I didn't really know what a Sigal Stone was. I had a theory, but I might be wrong.

"You're an Imperial" the Nord stated "That explains the fancy clothes".

That was as good an explanation as any for the stuff I was wearing. I figured that I had to look really out of place.

"Yeah" was all I had to say on the subject.

Agmaer accepted that I was Imperial who happened to be an adventurer who dressed strangely. The human ability to rationalise the strangeness of the existence apparently wasn't limited to those living on Earth.

"Here" the Nord went on to say "You can have my pouch. I ll pick up a new one later" .

The young man took a leather pouch off his belt and opened. I got the sense that he wanted me to place the Sigal Stone inside it, however there couldn't possibly be enough room inside the thing for the item. Yet when he urged me further to place the magical item inside the pouch it fitted inside with plenty of room to spare.

"A Pouch of Holding" I muttered.

That was a standard piece of equipment for an adventurer. It allowed a person such as myself to carry around a lot of loot without having to lug around lots of bags.

"Thank you" I said to Agmaer as I attached the pouch to my belt "I'll find away to repay you. I promise".

I was sure I had something on my person of equal or greater value.

"Just don't tell Isran I was too afraid to meet him by myself" the Nord requested "Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter".

Without any further talking Agmaer and I made our way to Fort Dawnguard, the castle was a solid structure carved in the side of the mountains. The stone was still firm and tough, it would take a lot to siege on this place I figured. Not that I was an expert on siege warfare.

Also now that I'd seen some of the landscape I was sure that I was in Skyrim, and I was also sure that this was around the time of the Dragonborn because I was pretty sure I'd just seen a dragon fly by. Thankfully it had been very high up and heading away from the fortress. In fact Agmaer didn't even notice the creature.

"That must be it, Fort Dawnguard! Agmaer said "It's a bigger than I expected".

As we got closer to the fort we could see the beginning of a wooden barricade, clearly these Dawnguard people were preparing for an attack. Although none of them seemed to be doing that right now.

"Where is everybody? the Nord wondered "This place looks deserted".

When we walked into the yard of the Fort we saw a couple of the Dawnguard training with their crossbows, the only attention they paid us was to point in the direction of the main door. I however did take the time to study these men.

They all wore light armour that was either grey or brown, which was smart as vampires were attracted to bright colours. Also crossbows were effective weapons against the bloodsuckers, but they were a pain to reload so it was best to have another weapon with you when using a crossbow. These warriors didn t have any stakes as far as I could see, they did at least have swords. This made more sense when I remember that the vamps in this world could be slain using normal weapons, it just took more effort than shooting them in the heart.

"New recruits?" someone said once Agmaer and I were standing in front of the main door "My name is Celann, I'm an officer of the Dawnguard".

Now I was wishing that I had played this DLC more than once. I was starting to remember the plot, which involved some crazy vampire lord trying to blot out the sun, sadly the finer details were lost to time.

"Isran will decide if you've got what it takes" Celann then said "Go on in, he's right inside".

Celann, who was a Breton if I guessed correctly, gestured towards the large wooden doors. I nodded in acknowledgement and went inside, leaving Agmaer behind to stare in astonishment at the fort and at Celann.

The inside of the fort was enormous, sadly it was desperate need of some renovating and cleaning, the cobwebs spanned the entire ceiling and were practically covering the walls. Tattered banners bearing the symbol of the Dawnguard were hanging from the second and third levels and unopened crates were scattered everywhere. It was obvious that this place had been abandoned in the past and was now being reclaimed.

I was surprised to see a Vigilant of Stendarr standing in the centre and talking to a tall Redguard, presumably the Isran guy I was looking for. I slowly approached the two men, but I kept my distance so as to not interrupt their conversation.

"Why are you here, Tolan?" the man I assumed to be Isran was saying "The Vigilantes and I finished with each other a long time ago?".

From what I knew the Vigilantes of Stendarr were a militant order in the priesthood of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy. The group was founded after the Oblivion Crisis as an effort to combat the Daedra. The Vigilantes also tried to root out vampires, werewolves, witches, and any other creatures that preyed upon mortals. They were somewhat like myself in that respect, only they weren't supernaturally empowered warriors.

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilantes are under attack everywhere!" the man in the robes replied "The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed".

Hearing that made me wonder if I had appeared not to far from this fort by the design of some higher power. It made sense as I was a Vampire Slayer and these guys had undead they needed dealing with.

If this was the case then I figured that if I dealt with bloodsuckers the PTBs, or whatever it was who had sent me, should send me home. I could try to find another way back, however the only beings I knew of who could do such a thing were the Daedric Princes and I didn t want to get involved with them even if another version of me was one of them. After all it was one of them who hadn t gotten me into this situation in the first place.

Also the College of Winterhold was an option, however I had no how to get there from here and also I didn t know if they could send me home even with a Sigal Stone to help. Still it might take them weeks, or even longer, to come up with a method of getting me back to Sunnydale.

My best option was to quickly deal with these troublesome vampires, which was something I had a lot of experience doing, and then if a way home didn t present itself, then I would risk approaching the Princes for a portal home.

I would have preferred to go right back so that I had could help Buffy and the others deal with the Master, sadly that wasn't an option. I couldn't just click my heels and say; there's no place like home.

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?" Isran asked "I remember Carcette repeatedly telling me that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and man power to repair".

I took a moment to study this Isran, he was a powerfully built Redguard who carried a heavy looking warhammer. Like the others he also wore Dawnguard armour, only it was darker that was others had on.

"Carcette is dead" the man called Tolan went on to say "The Hall of the Vigilantes is gone, they're all dead. "You were right we were wrong, isn't that enough for you?".

Even from where I was standing I could see Isran's face go from stern to sympathetic.

"I never wanted any of this to happen" the Redguard replied "I tried to warn all of you .

There was a lot awkwardness between the two men, which was most likely why they decided to turn their attention to me rather than keep talking to each other

"So who are you?" Isran enquired "And what do you want?"

That was not the most friendly of welcomes I'd gotten.

"I hear you're looking for vampire hunters" was my answer.

While I knew I must look very strange to these men I was an experienced warrior. They would see that in me just as I saw it in them.

"You heard right" Isran replied "I'm glad word is finally starting to get around. But that means that it won't be long before the vampires start to take notice as well".

The vampires in this realm could be very organised I recalled, and some of them were clever enough to blend in with their prey in a way the vampires of Buffy's world rarely did. This meant they could have agents reporting information to them

"You have any experience in fighting vampires?", Isran asked

I could tell that he was sizing me up. No doubt picturing me in Dawnguard armour while wondering how well I'd handle a crossbow.

"I've came across more than a few in time" I told the Redguard "I'm still breathing and they are just piles of dust".

Isran seemed impressed, but it was hard to tell as this was a man who kept his feelings in check.

"I can tell you're more qualified than some of the other recruits" the leader of the Dawnguard went on to say "Which is good because I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back in shape".

Isran then gestured at the Vigilant

"Earlier Tolan was telling me about some cave that the Vigilantes were poking around in" I was then informed "They seemed to think it was somehow related to the recent vampire attacks".

Isran then turned to face the Vigilant

"Tolan tell him about the place" he ordered "Dimhollow, wasn't it?".

Tolan was a tall and slender man who had many years of life behind him and not than many ahead. Although his appearance didn't match that of the typical nord, that didn't mean he wasn't formidable in battle. Plus as a Vigilant he would know a few handy spells, of that I was quiet sure.

"Dimhollow Crypt" the old man told me "Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost artifact of some kind, something important to the vampires. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the Hall, when it was attacked..."

Isran spoke up in order to cover up the fact that Tolan was having trouble speaking.

"That's good enough for me" the Redguard said "Go see what the vampires were looking for at this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there poking around and if they have dug up whatever it was they were looking for then you might find some clues that will tell us what got them so interested in that place".

Tolan spoke next

"I'll escort you Dimhollow" he said "If there's danger you shouldn t face it alone, and perhaps I ll have a chance to avenge my fallen comrades"

I was surprised that Isran, who looked to be a sensible man, was giving a stranger such an important job. While I was pondering that Isran walked over to one of the nearby crates and took out a crossbow,

"Here, you should take one of these" he told me "Good for taking out those fiends before they get in close".

Isran walked over and gave me the weapon. It was a crossbow, but it was made out of dwarven metal rather than wood. Despite that difference it operated the same way as the crossbows I'd used before.

"Help yourself to whatever gear we've got laying around" the Redguard offered "Report back to me when you're done".

Then Isran turned around and started looking over some maps he had lying on a table, and that made it clear me that it was time to leave. As I headed for the door the leader of the Dawnguard spoke again.

"Oh I almost forgot" he said ""Welcome to the Dawnguard".

(Line Break)

Tolan and I had already paid a visit to the Hall of the Vigilantes, or what was left of it, and this allowed me to see first hand what the vampires of this world were capable of doing. It hadn't been pretty, there had been corpses all over the place. Clearly the vamps had massacred the Vigilantes in an overwhelming attack before going on to sack the place. Then at some point a fire had spread and that had finished off the Hall.

It was no wonder that Tolan had wanted revenge, alas he had never gotten it. The man looked as if he'd known he was going to die while recklessly charging into the crypt without me. I d let him go because I'd known that I wouldn't be able to fight the vamps and keep him alive at the same time.

The entrance to Dimhollow was in the snowy north of Skyrim, up in the mountains. It was tough terrain, which made my hiking in Alaska seem easy in comparison. Thankfully I got to climb some rocky steps at the last part of the trip. Something was feet were grateful for as my new boots, which were part of the Dawnguard armour I was wearing, were not as comfortable as what I normally wore.

"These Vigilantes don't know when to give up" I heard a voice say "I thought burning down their precious Hall and desecrating their shrine would send enough of a message".

Slayers were natural ninjas so I was able to sneak closer to the sound of the voices without being detected.

"To come here alone. A fool like the rest of them" another voice said.

I couldn't see much more than two figures who were standing next to each other while talking so I decided to get closer before striking.

"He fought well, I'll give him that" the first voice commented.

I was now in range to fire a bolt from my new crossbow, but I had no intention of living up to my title of Vampire Slayer just yet as the two leeches were talking. They might say something that I wanted to overhear.

"All this talk is making me thirsty" the second voice said "Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in".

Slowly I moved a little closer.

"I wish the others would hurry up already" the first voice was now saying "I've got half a mind to return to the castle and tell Lord Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to".

One of the vampires turned his back to me, and this made for a very tempting target so I aimed my new crossbow. The bolt struck the vamp in the back and since it was enchanted the vampire burst into flames, instantly killing the leech.

Rather than reload, as that would talk too much time, I used an Old One spell to set the other vampire on fire. I pleased to see that fire was nearly as potent on these undead blood drinkers as it was back on Earth.

Once the leeches were dust I reloaded and I left the cover I'd been hiding in. Then I calmly began walking further into the cave. Suddenly I heard a menacing snarl come from somewhere ahead. Without warning, a black hound with jagged teeth and blood red eyes charged at me.

I fired the crossbow again and the dog thing yelped as it staggered back. Next I dropped my weapon and took out my sword. Which I slashed at the demon dog when it launched itself at me. The unnatural hound died when it met my blade.

Once I had recovered my crossbow, and had reloaded it, I moved on and down one tunnel until I found a gate which blocked my path. I examined the surrounding area hoping to find a lever but I couldn't find one. So I backtracked and down another passage where I found the body of the Vigilant; Tolan. Which I left alone.

Upon finding the switch I used it and went back up the tunnel to find that I had opened the gate as hoped. Which allowed me to progress further into the Crypt. I then soon found myself in a large cavern full of coffins.

Suddenly, the skeletons within the surrounding coffins started coming alive. Thankfully for me they were fragile things just like in the game, that were easily shattered by a series of kicks and punches. The only downside was that the noise form all the fighting had attracted the attention of another vampire.

I drove my blade into the bloodsucker and then I watched as she turned to dust, the effect wasn't the same as with the vampire s back home. It wasn't as loud or as quick, also this vampire collapsed into ashes and left her clothes behind. The other two I had burned so they hadn t left much behind.

It was then that I recalled something about vampire dust being a potion ingredient, but I had no desire to collect any nor did I want to waste room in my pouch with women's clothing, so I left the room. Hopefully there would be stuff worth talking further inside the crypt.

Venturing on I passed through another gate and was now in what looked like a burial chamber. All the coffins were open and this implied the use of more Nercomany, which was something I was really sick of at this point. The dead shouldn't get up and walk around, it was super creepy.

I soon came across more foes. The vampires had indeed being messing with unnatural forces as there were draugr here, and unlike those the Dragonborn would encounter while looking for words that made up Shouts, these zombie like creatures seemed to be under the command of the vampires. This was made clear when one of the blood drinkers ordered the undead things to attack me.

Without thought I sprang into action. Thanks to my Slayer speed I was able to decapitate the vampire and even avoid being killed by what looked to be an ebony war-axe. Then I had to use my super human speed again in order to avoid a Draugr's magical frost attack

Using my sword I slashed at the arm of the Draugr and the arm holding the axe, and the limb dropped to the ground. However being undead the zombie like thing wasn't bothered by having an arm removed. So I stabbed right through the things armour and into its lifeless heart, then I swung my weapon again and decapitated the Draugr.

Then I faced the vampire, who tried to use magic to drain my life force, but before it could that I used my favourite Old One spell to set on fire.

Now that I had a moment I decided to put my sword away in its scabbard so that I could use the ebony war-axe. I also placed the crossbow, which I left on the ground before charging into battle, into the pouch of holding. If there were more Draugr around then the axe would serve me better than a sword as stabbing zombies with my kanatana didn't seem to have much effect. Also I was better with a pistol than with a crossbow, and in underground tunnels a pistol was a better choice in weapon. However I had no way of getting my hands on more ammo so I decided not to use the gun right now.

Not long after changing weapons I found myself in another large cavern, which would have been pitch black if not for the few braziers illuminating the area.

There was a water fall and what looked like graves on either side of a path. It strange to see graves in a place like this, where I was from people were buried in cemeteries on the surface, which made it a lot easier for grieving people to visit buried loves ones. I had no idea why the people here had gotten into the habit of interring the dead in such hard to reach places.

"You're mine mortal!" a vampire bellowed.

That yell broke my trail of thought and the leech who dared to bother me paid with its non-life when I set on fire with an Old One Spell. Doing so was a little draining so I decided to hold back on the magic for a while.

"Just once I'd like to met a supernatural being that doesn t want to kill me I muttered to myself as I ventured further into the crypt "Its always undead monsters who want to eat me or slimy demons who also want to eat me. I never met any nice people these days .

Not long after I stopped talking to myself I came across two gargoyle statues that were quite eerie, though their eyes were stone it felt as if they stared into my very soul.

A few steps into this area and I heard voices so I sneaked the rest of the way. I found myself on the ledge of a balcony and I peeked over the edge to see two vampires who were talking to someone who seemed to be a prisoner.

Their captive had clearly been tortured, the bruises being evidence enough of this. The man was wearing but a pair of rags and was kneeling before the vampires like a dog.

"I believe you Vigilant" a vampire was saying "Now go to your beloved Stendarr".

The vampire then slit the holy man's throat open with his claw like hands, and kicked the lifeless corpse to the ground. Not for the first time I felt angry about the fact that once again humans were prey for monsters such as these, but I repressed it and focused on the big picture.

I was still certain that I had to end the vampire menace before a way home would be presented to me and that meant stopping the big bad and his plans, not avenging every lost life.

"Did you hear something?" a vampire commented.

My new weapon, an ebony war-axe, was a moment later was bashing the skull of one of the vampires. I'd dropped down to the ground, using the fall from the balconey to my advantage. The second vampire, who I had spotted just before leaping, was so surprised by what had just happened that he was helpless to prevent me from driving the axe into his chest. Next I took out a stake and rammed the bit of sharpened wood into the chest of one of the blood drinkers, they like the others had before, slowly turned to dust. However I didn't end the other one as I struck me then that I could get some information.

I slapped the vampire and when it woke up I demanded to know what it and its kind were doing in this place.

"Do what you wish to me, mortal. I shall not betray Clan Volkihar!" the vampire promised.

I had no expertise in torture, and no time to learn right now as there could be many more vampires around.

"Okay then" I said while staking the vamp.

I'd have to find the information I required elsewhere, but at least now I knew something I was up against a group of vampires known as Clan Volkihar, and from what I'd heard earlier their leader was called Harkon. I figured that I'd have to slay him before this was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard

Part 2

Dimhollow Crypt - Skyrim

"You bit me!" I yelled.

It had all happened so fast. One moment I'd been solving some puzzle, once I'd done that some contraption, which now I knew to be a sarcophagus, had opened up. At first I'd thought the vampire had been a somewhat fresh corpse that had simply been buried in a very odd way.

Then her eyes had opened and she had thrown herself at me with such speed that even my reflexes hadn't been enough to avoid getting myself bitten.

"You fucking bit me!" I shouted.

Sure she hadn't killed me, but she'd fed off me and it was not an erotic experience. I felt violated and used. Also I was very worried that she'd infected me with the disease they had here that turned people into vampires.

"Your blood" the vampire woman said as struggled to stand up "So much power".

I too was struggling to get up. I wanted to kill the bitch who had dared to drink my vital fluids, but I was too weak.

"Who...who sent you here?" she then asked.

Her voice was confused rather than hostile.

"The Dawnguard" I answered.

She was a tall, somewhat beautiful woman, or at least she would have been if she was human. Her skin was too pale, and her eyes were inhuman, but other that she was attractive. At least for a leech.

"Who are the Dawnguard?" she asked.

The Dawnguard were a group of people who would want me to kill her and I also wanted to do that, not only because she a vampire, but also because she was what the rest of the bloodsuckers had been looking for down here. However right now I couldn't do anything other than try to stay sitting up and talk, so I avoided answering her.

"Why were you locked away like this?" I asked the blood drinker.

She looked a little high, so I figured she might tell me something useful and hopefully she would still be out of it when I had recovered enough strength to kill her. If not I'd have to use magic and hope I didn't pass out.

"That's...complicated" she replied "I'm not entirely sure I can trust you".

I laughed upon hearing that.

"Trust me" I said "You're the monster".

She didn't seem offended by my words, also she was looking at me in a way that made me feel very uncomfortable. She was either aroused, or she was thinking of drinking me some more. Neither was appealing to me.

"If you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home" she said.

To say that I was taken back would have been an understatement, she had just fed off me and now she wanted to make a deal with me. I was Slayer, I killed her kind I didn't work with them, even the one who had a soul was only tolerated by me. I wasn't Buffy I didn't think a vampire could be real person.

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude" the vamp was now saying "I would guess they still do.

The leech seemed more composed now. I figured whatever effect my blood had on her must be wearing off.

"By the way, my name is Serana" she then said.

I then saw something then that made me forget about killing her.

"Is that an Elder Scroll?" I asked.

Serana turned her head to see the scroll, which was rolled up and hanging off her belt.

"Yes, it is, and it's mine" she said.

I amazed by this.

"It's...complicated" she said once again "I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry"

By now I could stand again, but I was in no shape to fight. Serena was a powerful vampire, even at full strength I'd be hard pressed to defeat her. I'd felt how strong she was when she'd tackled me to the ground, and even though she no longer had the element of surprise she would still be able to kill me. Which meant that I had no choice but to do whatever she wanted, at least until I fully recovered.

Also the chance to learn more about what was going on with the vampires was tempting enough to cooperate with the vamp, at least for a while.

"So any idea how to get out of here?" I asked.

I couldn't simply retrace my steps as right now I wouldn't be able to climb up to the baloncy that I heard earlier jumped down from when attacking some vamps.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Serana said as she looked around "This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away".

Given that age of this place she must have been sealed up a very long time ago.

"Who is Skyrim's High King?" the vampire asked me.

That was not easy to answer and since I was mostly thinking about how to get of this place without ending up as a vampire's dinner. I didn't have the desire to think about such matters much.

"That's a matter of debate" I told her "There are a bunch of people fighting about who gets to rule Skyrim next".

Serana rolled her eyes,

"Wonderful, a war of succession" she said somewhat sarcastically "Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone".

Indeed Skyrim was never dull.

"Who are the contenders?" was her next question.

This time I did think about my answer.

"Well the Empire supports Elisif, who is the widow of the last High King, but there are some who support...

She interrupted me.

"The Reman Empire?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No the Septim Empire" I corrected "Well its not really that any more not since Martin Septim died at the end of the Third age, that was about two hundred years ago".

Serena now looked very upset.

"I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than planned" she was now saying "Please let's hurry, I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened to my family"

She raced off, either because she was eager, or because she wanted to leave me behind, and when she did two statues came alive,

"Gargoyles!" the vampire loudly informed me.

I'd never known that Skyrim had gargoyles I'd assumed the statues were just meant to scare people away.

Rather than fight up close, Serana cast a lightning bolt at the first Gargoyle which stunned it, she then cast three ice-spikes that struck the gargoyle's head and abdomen, which made the creature collapse. The second creature also suffered a similar fate. Serana stunned the monster and then impaled it with magically created ice spikes.

What was more impressive than the power of the spells she used was how quickly she'd cast them. She'd destroy her enemies before either of them had got close to use their claws on her, and she'd made it look effortless.

"Why didn't you help me fight?" the vampire asked me.

I was surprised she needed to make the question.

"We're not allies" I said "You attacked me. You drank my blood. I just want to get away from this place".

Serana sighed.

"You don't need to worry about me attacking you" she assured "I only take a little blood from people when they sleep, and I never turn others into vampires. I wouldn't have fed from you if I had been so desperate when I woke up. I lost control, and for that I am sorry".

I'd never heard a vampire talk like that. She seemed almost human, and for a moment I cast my mind back to when I'd played Elder Scrolls:Oblivion as a vampire just to see what it was like. I did recall feeding off sleeping people without harming them so I wondered if some vampires actually did that all the time.

My own bigotry could be blinding me to the fact that not all the vampires in this world were evil. However I decided not to take Serana's words at face value. I would watch her, and if she showed signs of being evil I'd... well I'd run away because she was very powerful. I would not dare to take her on alone. I'd need a lot of help.

"Okay" I said "I'll trust you".

She smiled.

"Now not to be rude" she went on to say "But you're not totally human. What are you?".

I decided to tell her as there was no point trying to trust her if she didn't trust me.

"I'm a Slayer" I explained "I was bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the essence of a pure-demon, which gives me superhuman senses, strength, agility, resilience and speed which I use in the fight against forces of darkness. Oh and I occasionally receives prophetic dreams, but they aren't always helpful".

It was more complex that, but this wasn't the time or the place to explain.

Serena nodded as if she understood, and then started to move away, so I went after her figuring that it was good to have such a powerful magic user close by should we run into trouble.

"What is your name?" the female asked as we walked.

I decided to use the name of my sword.

"You can call me Gothic" I said.

A stone arch was above the wooden door which led to the next room. Inside there were many coffins that were positioned vertically around the room, stone steps led to the second floor and there was a tunnel beyond that. Which I figured lead even further into the crypt. However there was a gate preventing us from using that tunnel.

"There's a lever over there" I was told.

Serana pointed at the switch atop the stairs and we walked up the stone steps. Then we both stared at the lever.

"I'm guessing that is going to open more than the gate" I reasoned.

Serana took up a fighting stance, which was all the answer that I needed.

"I wonder if the Draugr are as gullible as they were when I was a girl" she then said.

Rather than reply I pulled the lever and the gate immediately opened, and of course a two undead monsters came after us. The vampire blasted them with lightening, and then she stopped attacking.

"Show me what you can do" Serena requested.

I charged at them with my ebony war axe in hand. I decapitated the first Draugr with ease, but the second one had time to block so I kicked the undead thing in the chest and sent it reeling backwards. I then ended it by driving my axe into skull. Destroying the brain or removing the head seemed to work on all kinds of zombies.

"You fight well" Serana commented.

Her approval meant little to me, however I saw no sense in being rude.

"Thank you" I said "You're not too bad yourself".

Judging by her reaction my approval did matter somewhat to her.

"Being immortal has it's advantages" she stated "I mastered all the Destruction spells within my first century as a vampire".

Serana then cast another spell at the motionless bodies of the dead things she'd zaped earlier and this reanimated the corpses.

"I also mastered conjuration fairly quickly" she told me.

While keeping distance between myself and the less attractive looking of the walking corpses I made my down the passage and through another gate, which was thankfully open this time. We then found ourselves in yet another large cavern.

"I certainly don't remember this being here when I was locked up" Serana said.

Rather than reply I observed the area. It was a gigantic room with darkness hiding most of it, save for the area in the middle that was illuminated by torches and a fire pit. In the far corner, I could just about see a Word Wall. Sadly there was no sound of chanting. Which meant I couldn't go and learn the word.

"Come on, let's get out of here" I muttered.

After passing through the yet another iron gate and going down the passage, I was finally able put Dimhollow Crypt behind me.

When I got outside I saw that it was late at night and the surrounding area was covered in a thick blanket of snow, the cold air hurt my lungs at little

Serana took a few steps forward, the snow crunching under her feet, and she inhaled deeply.

"Ah, it's so good to breathe again" she said.

As far as I knew vampires didn't breathe, at least not in the sense that humans did. They didn't oxygen at least.

"The weather is incredible" the vampire went on to say.

Well she'd been stuffed in a box for centuries so I could well imagine that getting outside was a treat.

"Solitude is north-west of here" Serena then said "It should take us a few hours to get there".

In a video game that would be true, but it reality it would take us days or weeks to get to Solitude. I was about to correct her on that when suddenly Serena transformed into a winged demon and grabbed me.

"Don't worry I won't drop you" she promised.

My response was to scream.

(Line Break)

Harkon's Castle

Once we'd stopped flying, which was something I was grateful for, I found myself in front a massive castle. Which was on an island not that far from Solitude.

"That's a really fancy home" I commented "Way bigger than my place".

Serana looked down at the ground for a moment, a little embarrassed it seemed

"I didn't want you to think I was just some soiled daughter of a lord" she said "You know the type, those who act like a princess and care for nothing more than fine clothes, and getting a rich husband".

Serena was certainly not one of those types. She was Cordelia Chase.

"I understand what you mean" I replied "And you don't have to worry about it. We have those kind back home, and you're nothing like them".

Serana smiled, and then frowned.

"I want to thank you for getting me this far" she said "I would have never expected such a thing from a stranger".

That made me smile.

"I just set you free" I reminded her "You're the one who did all the real work".

Flying while carrying a guy screaming his head off could not be an easy thing to do.

"Once we get in, just let me do the talking" the centuries old woman insisted "You'll probably want to kill everyone in there, I hope you can show a bit more control".

A vampire being worried about a human giving into blood-lust was amusing to me.

"So long as your family show the same amount of control", I countered.

Serana looked slightly irritated upon hearing comment, but the expression on her face soon shifted to something more neutral.

"Just follow my lead" she said.

Next we walked across the bridge and soon we reached the gate, then I saw a guard of some sort, and he was not a young man.

"Halt! Who goes there?", he asked.

The old watchman struggled to see but once he made out Serana, his countenance lit up.

"Lady Serana? Is that you?" were the follow up questions.

She was not given the chance to reply.

"Open the gates, Lady Serana has returned!" the guard commanded.

The massive gate was raised so Serana and I ventured into the castle. The place was bathed in an eerie darkness, the only illumination came from either candles or from torches. A rich purple carpet led us into what I assumed was the main hall.

As we took their first steps inside, a tall elf greeted us.

"You must be either very brave or very stupid to trespass here!" the being said.

Serana stepped forward and took off her hood, the elves's eyes almost popped out in shock,

"Serana...Is that really you?" he asked.

The female vampire smiled just a little.

"In the flesh, Vingalmo", she answered

The elf then hurried hurried out of the main hall.

"My lord!" he shouted "Serana has returned".

Serana turned towards me and her face was a look I couldn't quite decipher, but despite this I followed her further into the great hall.

Now that my eyes had adjusted to the low light level I could see more of what was around me and what I saw sickened me. There were human remains on plates at very table and smell of blood was everywhere.

The smells made me want to attack, but my eyes and my Slayer senses told me that there were at least ten bloodsuckers in this room alone, and more than I couldn't see. These were not good odds, even with my powers and my weapons if a fight started here I would die very quicklu. At least if Senera was any indication of how strong these vampires were.

"My long lost daughter has returned" a male voice then said "Do you have my Elder Scroll?"

Serana wasn't as surprised as I was by the sudden appearance of the vampire who claimed to be her father. I was because I hadn't seen him enter the room.

"After so many centuries that's the first thing you ask me?" she replied before going on to answer the question "Yes, I have your scroll".

Serana's father, he was a tall man of regal bearing and he wore very fine looking clothing.

"Of course I am delighted to see you, Serana", the vampire lord was now saying "Must I really say it?"

Well people normally would, but he wasn't exactly a person.

"If only your traitorous mother were here" Harkon went on to say "I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike"

After that sinister comment, the man turned his gaze to me. His piercing fiery eyes seemed to be silently seizing me up. Serana's father had a superiority complex that was sure as well as being a scary mofo. I could sense his power, he made even the oldest vampires I'd met seem like mere children.

"Who is this stranger you bring to our home?" the head vampire then asked

Serana moved closer to me, it was if she was trying to shield me from her father.

"This is the one who saved me and brought me home, father" she told him.

Truthfully I hadn't done much other than set her free, and then unwilling provide her with her breakfast.

"What is your name, boy?" Lord Harkon enquired.

I didn't like the way he used the word 'boy' it seemed more than a little racist, or perhaps the term was spiciest in this case as he was looking down at me for being human.

"He's hardly a boy, father" Senera said defensively.

The elder vampire turned towards his daughter.

"That remains to be seen" Harkon then said "Regardless, I would like to know the name of my daughter's saviour".

The vampire looked at me again and I felt compelled to answer him. I even told him my real name, which was something even my harem didn't know.

"But people call me Gothic" I then added.

While I didn't ask, because I already knew, the vampire told me his name.

"I am Harkon, lord of this court", he proclaimed proudly, "I assume my daughter has already told you what we are".

She hadn't needed to.

"You are Vampires" I stated.

Hopefully I had been able to keep my voice neutral when answering that question.

"Not just vampires", Harkon said with pride, "We are the oldest and most powerful clan in all of Skyrim".

The elder vampire began to pace around me, it took some effort but I was able to stand my ground

"We have lived here for centuries, away from the cares of the world" the lord went on to say "All that ended when my wife betrayed me, and stole that which I value the most".

Somehow I knew he meant the Elder Scroll, not his daughter. Which I thought was messed up.

"You have my eternal gratitude for returning my daughter" the vamp lord was now saying "a reward for your efforts is in order".

Harkon took a few steps closer to me.

"I offer you my blood, take it and you will wield a power greater than you can imagine" he then said "Mortal men will tremble at your approach and you will never have to fear death again".

Becoming a vampire was not something I desired. I loathed the entire lot of them. They were nothing more than parasites, who preyed upon my species.

"Perhaps you still need convincing?" Harkon wondered "Behold the power!"

Harkon's skin began to emit a putrid black darkness, it engulfed his entire body as it began to change. He gradually grew taller and broader. When the transformation was done I saw the nightmarish creature Harkon had morphed into. Serana's demonic form hadn't been a tenth as monstrous as the one before me.

"This is what I offer you" Harkon said.

His voice had become deeper and more sinister

"Now choose" he demanded.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I replied.

I'd rather die than be a vampire, and I figured that soon I would.

"I will spare your life for returning my daughter to me" Harkon told me "but you will be banished from this castle and will be nothing more than prey when next we met, like all mortals"

Harkon then hurled some magic at me and everything went dark. When I could see again I found that I had appeared outside of the castle.

(Line Break)

The Great Door slammed shut, and Harkon chuckled.

"Fetch me the Bloodstone chalice" he instructed a Vampire before turning back to his daughter "Serana, I wish to speak with you."

Serana nodded and followed him to a private room that was next door to the main hall.

"What do you want father?" she asked softly.

She had a feeling that she knew what this was about.

"How well do you know that boy?" Harkon asked.

Senera was careful with her answer.

"Not very well" he replied "he is a member of something called the Dawnguard and he is a strong fighter".

Since she'd drank some of Gothic's blood she knew he was more than a mere man, but she didn't want her father to know that.

"Ah, yes. The Dawnguard" Harkon said with feral smile "Our enemies would naturally seek to rebuild that Order. I shall have to have them destroyed".

Serana was not happy to hear this and she was worried about her father's plans. She knew that soon she would have a make a choice about who to side with.

(Line Break)

While I avoided being eaten or being turned into a creature of the night I had not been totally successful in my mission. The vampires had gotten what they had wanted from the crypt, and as for me well I still didn't really know what the bloodsuckers were up to. Plus to make things worse I had no idea how to get back to the Dawnguard fortress.

"Friendly bunch aren't they" a familiar voice said.

I turned to see myself, my Daedric Prince counterpart, standing over by some rocks. He wore fancy black robes that had silver button and buckles. It should have looked silly, but somehow he pulled it off.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked.

The prince shook his head.

"I figure that the Divines brought you here" he said "it makes sense. You were the deadlands and now you're here and there is a vampire crisis going on, so who better to bring in and solve it than a vampire slayer".

That did kinda make sense.

"Come on" the god said as he walked over to me "I'll treat you to a drink and explain what I can. Then once you've gotten some sleep I transport you back to the Dawnguard Fortress".

Before I could give consent or not I found myself surrounded by blue light as I was whisked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard**

 **Part 3**

 **Sanctuary. Oblivion.**

When my Daedric Prince counterpart had offered to take me somewhere I could get drink and some rest I'd not expected to be transported to a Plane of Oblivion. Although really I shouldn't have shocked since Tenebrous was a human who had been turned a powerful Dedra.

Normally being in such a place would be a very bad thing for a mortal, but I had enjoyed my time in the realm known as Sanctuary. I would have liked to explore the land further, but time was of the essence. I had to deal with the vampire problem as quickly as possible so I could return to Sunnydale and to my girls.

The Prince could have sent me home, however he wasn't willing to upset the Divines and since the Dragonborn, who was also another version of myself, was off dealing with the bad guy in the other DLC that meant someone had to deal with the vamps, and I was a Slayer.

Besides the clan of leeches that was being led by Harkon were in the service of Molag Bal, and if that Prince was planning to invade Buffy's world, after dragging Sunnydale into his realm, then then taking out his vampire supporters here was a good idea.

Now after a night's rest and a good breakfast a portal had provided for me. It was a blue swirly thing that had been formed in the courtyard of the palace that was the Prince's home. All I had to was step through it and I'd be back in Skyrim.

"My lord!" a voice called out.

I turned to see a female Dark Seducer, a gray-skinned, dark-haired, humanoid Daedra who was rather scantily clad despite the fact that she was wearing armour. Also I noted that she carried a shield and an axe.

"My name is Vika, my lord" the daedra said "I once served the Mad God, and was posted at Cylarne. Then I was sent to serve the Dark Prince along with the rest of my clan".

It was odd that she addressed me in such a way as males in Dark Seducer society, were often looked down upon, and even the males viewed themselves as lesser than the females. Although I had no idea why.

"Hi" I greeted.

I hadn't been able to think of anything better to say.

"The Prince regrets he can not be here to see you off" I was then told "He wanted to present you with three great gifts to aid you in your important quest".

Again I couldn't think of good words to use. I'd never spoken to a daedra who wasn't threatening to kill me.

"Okay" I said.

Vika gestured and three Succubi, who were attractive looking red skinned daedra that had wings and small horns, came over to where I was standing. Each of the creatures carried an item on a velvet pillow.

"The first is a pouch of gemstones" Vika explained "They are of great worth and will ensure you have funds while travelling in Mundas".

As I took the pouch I was surprised by the weight. It was heavier than expected.

"The next is an artifact that was enchanted by the Dark Prince himself" I was informed "It grants a extra stamina, magic, and health to whom ever wears it. No doubt a warrior such as yourself will benefit from it greatly".

I imagined I would.

"The last is a ring that will allow you to summon me once a day for a long as your magicka can sustain my presence in your realm" Vika explained" The amount of time I can remain with you, will increase every time you summon me as the spell will become less taxing to cast. The amulet will aid in the casting".

It was a Daedric artifact so it made sense that it so powerful despite it looking like a plain silver ring.

"In essence I am the third gift" the Daedra went on to say "Should you accept me I will serve in any way you wish, no matter how painful or pleasurable. If I am defeated in battle I will return to this realm, and you will be able to summon me again".

Now I had something to say.

"What do you mean by painful or pleasurable?" I wondered.

Vika smiled at me, it was a grin that was predatory, but not in a way that made me think she wanted to eat me.

"You are the brother of the Dark Prince, and a great warrior" she said "I will happily serve in anyway you wish, should that be on the battlefield or in the bedroom".

I'd figured it was something like that, and while the female daedra was attractive enough that the matter of her being a different species didn't seem important, I already had a harem and they might not approve. On the other hand I didn't need to have sex with Vika for her to be useful.

Then again my girls had all agreed that what ever happened in Mareth would stay in Mareth, meaning I could just summon the Dark Seducer in that realm should I feel like fucking her, assuming it worked there, and that way I wouldn't be breaking the contract. At least not in word.

"I have sworn only to serve you my lord" the daedra said "I will not allow any other to touch me or to harm you in anyway as long as you live. I will perform any task you desire and if I displease you in anyway then I will punish myself harshly, unless you wish to take matters into your own hands".

My life was very interesting, and even with the danger I was enjoying it, yet I couldn't help thinking that somewhere out there some higher being was a few laughs at my expense.

(Line Break)

Fort Dawnguard. Skyrim

As soon as I got back to the fortress I was more or less interrogated by Isran.

"You're going to tell me why a vampire showed up here looking for you" he demanded.

All I felt was bewilderment. I had no idea why a vampire would be looking for me, unless it wanted to kill me. I figured that it was Serena, but she had just gotten home after being away for centuries so it made no sense for her to leave her father so soon.

"I haven't a clue" I told Isran "I barely survived my last meeting with a vampire".

My next action was to explain what had happened to me. I didn't leave anything out other than the part about the Daedric Prince. I lied at that point and told the leader of the Dawnguard that Lord Harkon had sent me somewhere near to this fort, and that was how I'd gotten back to quickly.

"Fine let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" Isran said his voice somehow even colder than normal "Maybe it will explain what in Oblivion is going on".

Following the Redguard we went down some stairs, as we moved I could hear Isran muttering to himself.

"I knew it would come to this one day, and no one listened to me" he whispered.

When we entered what I assumed to be the dungeon I disgusted by the scene before me. Dried blood was caked on the floor and there horrific torture devices all around as tool of torment hanging on the walls. Thankfully none of the stuff looked as if had been used in a while.

Serana was locked upside a cell and I inspected the vampire for signs of injury, and I found none. Clearly Serana had let herself be locked up and she didn't look at all concerned about being behind bars, and given how powerful she was I didn't think this cell could contain her if he wished to leave. Also I figured that she must have told Isran something he wanted to hear otherwise the Dawnguard would have gotten themselves killed trying to slay her.

"This vampire showed up just before sunrise" the Redguard informed me.

Isran's voice was full of hatred. I was no fan of vamps either, but he made my feelings seem like mere dislike when compared how much he loathed the blood drinkers.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Dimhollow Crypt" Isran went on to say "Says it's got something real important to tell you."

While I noticed Isran's refusal to refer to Serana as a being I didn't comment on this as in truth I didn't see them as people either.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting to see me again" the female vampire said.

Indeed I hadn't, and now that my eyes had adjusted better to the low light levels I saw that Serana was wearing leather armour. She had no weapon on her, but I figured that she had surrendered them to the Dawnguard.

"I'd rather not be here" she said while glancing at Isran "but I needed to talk to you".

Well that was obvious, she wouldn't have come here for tea and cake.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

There was no sense wasting time on small talk.

"It's important, so please listen" she pleaded "Its about me, and about the Scroll that I was buried with".

Thanks to my Daedric Prince counter part I now knew far more about what was going on than I had before. Harkon wanted to blot out the sun and to do it he needed a special bow and an Elder Scroll. However even the Prince wasn't all knowing so I did not have all the details.

"The reason I had it, and why I was down there," Serana said, sounding a little ashamed "It all comes back to my father".

Her tone of voice made it clear that she was displeased with Harkon.

"I'm guessing you figured that part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person" she went on to say "Even by vampire standards".

This wasn't anything I didn't already know, but I didn't think rushing Serena would help so I let her talk.

"He wasn't always like that, though" she then said "There was..."

She seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"An event" she went on to say "He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."

Again I didn't press her to keep speaking. Instead I let her take her time.

"It was pointless and vague, like all prophecies" I was now being told "The part he latched onto said that the vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, so that vampires can control the world".

Same old story really. There was always some demon or monster that wanted to make existence even less pleasant for mortal beings such as myself.

"Anyway," Serana continued "My mother and I tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll".

That sounded stupid to me because even if Elder Scrolls couldn't be destroyed then the thing could have been put into a box along with something heavy and then dumped into the sea. Also it didn't explain why Serana had been locked up with the scroll.

"So I thought you might want to know about a vampire plot to enslave or destroy the entire world," Serana finished.

Well she wasn't wrong. This was something we needed to know about.

"You've heard what it has to say" Isran said impatiently. "Why shouldn't I kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"

Serana had an answer.

"Because we're going to need my help" she said.

Also because I was pretty sure that if he tried she'd use her magic to kill him.

"Why, because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out?" Isran ranted. "Do you actually believe any of that?"

This time I answered a question.

"She risking her life coming here" I pointed out "She wouldn't have done that on a whim".

Isran wasn't totally convinced by that logic

"Maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care," Isran said irritably "Its a vampire".

The two of us stared each other down for a few seconds before Isran relented.

"It can stay here for now" he then said "but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?"

If Serena decided to start killing people I wasn't sure that any of us could stop her. Not unless I could trick her into holding onto one of the fuel bombs I was carrying. I had a few such devices, but I'd rather save them for her father.

In hindsight it might have been wise to use them yesterday, but I didn't think I'd had survived that meeting Lord Harkon even if I had.

"You hear me?" Isran was now saying to the vampire "Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource, an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it".

Serana seemed amused.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it next time I'm feeling hungry" She said cheekily.

Serana then changed the subject, before Isran could get upset.

"Oh and, in case you haven't noticed, I still have the Elder Scroll" she informed us "Whatever it says, I bet it will help us stop my father".

She then folded her arms.

"But of course, neither of us can read it" she then added.

From what I remembered from the game, the Dragonborn could look at an Elder Scroll without going blind, but that didn't mean he could read all of them. He'd just used one to look into the past while at a wound in time. Still he had a better chance than anyone else I knew of, and he might know someone who could read it.

Sadly he'd left the country, and no one had any idea when he'd be back, if at all. I knew he was off fighting the First Dragonborn, and he might get himself killed. However if he didn't he'd return to Skyrim even more powerful than ever and would be a great aid to us. Assuming of course he cared to. If was the Dragonborn I'd be thinking of conquering Skyrim and founding my own empire.

"Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can read the scrolls" Isran was saying "They spend years preparing before they can do it, though, and even when they do it costs them their sight, at least".

The leader of the Dawnguard had more to say

"Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago" Isran went on to say "I was staking the road when I saw him pass by, maybe that's your Moth Priest".

I wondered when he'd found the time do that as he seemed to be a very busy man.

"Do you know where he's staying now?" Serana asked

I could hear the hope in her voice.

"No" he said "And I am not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind and I intend to win it. You want to find him, you're on you own. Try talking to innkeepers and carriage drivers in the big cities".

With that Isran walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

"So do you have any idea how to find a Moth Priest?" Serana asked.

I couldn't provide that information.

"All we can do is try to track him" I told the vampire "Solitude might be our best bet being that its the capitol or we could try Whiterun, its the commercial heart of Skyrim so anyone visiting from down south is likely going to stop there to pick up supplies or rest for the night".

Since Senera could fly us across the country in a few hours we should have much trouble catching up to scholar.

"Hold on I'll get the key to..."

Before I could finish speaking Serana cast a spell on the door of the cell which unlocked it.

"I also mastered alteration fairly quickly" she said.

Now I was even more glad than ever that she was on my side. Hopefully she'd stay there.

(Line Break)

 **Dragon Bridge**

The small village was fairly quiet, only a few people were about people doing their errands, and there were a few guards patrolling. I decided to try my luck with one of the guardsmen.

"Yes Dovahkiin?" one of the guard said before I could speak "How may I help you?"

While I'd been told by the Dark Prince that the Dragonborn was yet another version of myself, which was just confusing as hell. It didn't really sink in until someone call me Dovahkiin.

"Do you know anything about a Moth Priest visiting Dragon Bridge?" I enquired

I'd asked around and had been directed to this place. Which hadn't take long as Serena had flown us around, and then had landed outside of the settlements so we could approach them on foot.

"Ah, so that was a Moth Priest eh" the guard said "He rode through town not long ago with an escort of soldiers. They headed south if that helps".

I thanked the guard and soon Serana was following me as we ran in the direction the guard had told us to go.

"Why did that man call you, Dovahkiin?" the vampire asked "What does it mean?".

I decided not to tell her right now as explaining would take a while.

(Line Break)

Soon we came across an overturned carriage, a dead horse and a few equally dead Imperial Guards. Also there was a empty pile of clothes nearby which suggested that someone had slain a vampire, and that the ashes had blown away in the wind.

"Looks like an ambush" I muttered.

Given the damage done and the dead guards I guessed that a few vampires had been involved. Strong ones too as overturning a carriage wasn't as easy as most people might imagine it to be.

"Gothic, come and take a look at this!" Serana called out.

Since I wasn't use to being called Gothic I looked around for a second thinking that she was talking to someone else before something in my head clicked and I realised that she was talking to me.

I walked over to the vampire and she held out a piece of paper, which I then read.

 _'I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush south of Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will. Malkus'_

On the back of the letter was a map which showed the bridge and the Holdout, which was lucky for us.

(Line Break)

 **Forebears Holdout**

Serana and I entered the cave to find a huge passage, a cavern and some stone architecture. Which was pretty standard from what I remembered from playing the game. A lot of Skyrim societies seemed to have built underground, either that or they'd been buried by time.

Without being seen Serana and I were able to observe some vampires who were further inside the cave, and two of those evil hound things which were much closer to the entrance. I also spotted a magical barrier in the distance.

"Take out the dogs first" I ordered "and try not to make any noise while you do it.

I aimed my crossbow at one of the two hounds and they immediately died. Thanks to a well aimed bolt and a very sharp ice spike.

"Follow me" was my next command.

I quietly killed two vampires before making it up the stairs of a tower, and doing that allowed me to see three vampires who were standing in front of a magical barrier, and there was a man in white robes trapped within the magical spell. I guessed the poor sod was the Moth Priest.

"How much longer can you keep this up, Priest?" I heard an Orc vampire say "Your mind is strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle".

As the vamp talked, Serena and I began to move closer to the three blood drinkers. They were so focused on the Priest that they hadn't even noticed the dogs or their fellow vampires being killed.

"Must resist…" the man inside the barrier moaned.

He was putting up a good effort, but judging by the strain in the man's voice he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes, I can feel your defences crumbling" the undead Orc was now saying "You want it to end and give in to me. Now acknowledge me as your master!"

Senera and I were now much closer, but not quite ready to strike.

"Yes… master…"the man said.

The Moth Priest had stopped struggling.

"We attack now" I decided.

Serana had sprang out from our hiding place, rushed into battle and engaged them before the projectile I'd just fired from my crossbow hit its target. Serana shot bolts of lightning and used ice spikes against the vampires. She managed to kill one very quickly and my crossbow had dealt with the other, so soon there was just the Orc left to worry about.

Not that I had to worry for long as it turned out that Serana really didn't like the Orc, she transformed and ripped into the vamp who soon became a pile of dust. When that happened I felt the urge to both attack Serana or to run away as she was scary, but I was able to restrain myself.

"Lets figure a way to remove this barrier" I said once the vampire who was my ally had retaken human form "I'll try a spell".

I decided to try some Old One magic

"Zhro" (lift spell)

The magic barrier started to dissipate.

"And since he's enthralled, expect him to try and kill us," Serana warned me.

Serana was right. After the barrier disappeared, the Moth Priest moved to attack.

"I serve my master's will" the man said "But my master is dead and his enemies will pay!"

The Moth Priest charged at us, and was getting ready to launch a fireball by the looks of things, but I got to him faster before he could and slapped him across the face. The old man fell to the ground. I felt bad about hitting a blind man, but had needed to be done.

"Wait stop, I yield!" the Moth Priest cried out as he regained his senses. That… wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions".

I'd figured that a good shock to the system, like a slap across the face would snap him out of it.

"Thank you for breaking that vampire's hold over me," the Moth Priest then said.

I helped the old man up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I am thanks to you" he answered "My name is Dexion Evicus. I'm a Moth Priest from the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed that they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably to ransom me, the fools".

I knew this wasn't the case so I explained some of what was really going on.

"They didn't want you for ransom" I told the old man "They wanted you for the very same reason we do".

Naturally the Moth Priest became concerned.

"You do?" Dexion asked "What do you want with me?"

Again I explained at least part of what was going on.

"We're with a group known as the Dawnguard" I told Dexion "and we need you to read an Elder Scroll".

The man's expression went from one of concern to an almost child like wonder.

"You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable!" Dexion shouted "If my knowledge does not fail me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. I will be happy to assist you by reading your Elder Scroll. Just tell me, where do I need to go?"

From what I knew, the Dawnguard had been forgotten for a long time, so for this man to know of that group meant he'd been very well educated.

"The rest of us are Fort Dawnguard, in Dayspring Canyon" I told the man "But I think its best if we go with you in case another group of vampires kidnap you again".

This offer was accepted.

"Very well, lead on," Dexion replied "and on the way you can tell me why you have a vampire working with you and what world you come from".

For an old blind man this Dexion sure saw a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard

Part 4

The trip back to Fort Dawnguard had gone without any sort of problems, much to everyone's surprise as there were no shortage of bandits and monsters around, and I had entered Fort Dawnguard while very much looking forward to cleaning up and rest after my latest mission. Thankfully Isran had granted us some time to get some sleep before the Moth Priest took a look at the Elder Scroll. There had not been away of telling when a warm bed would be available to me again so I'd taken the chance to get a solid eight hours of sleep while I could. As a Slayer could function on as little as four hours sleep a night, but I was more worn out than normal.

While at the fort Serana stayed close to me as much as possible, as clearly she didn't trust Isran nor the rest of the Dawnguard for that matter. In turn they avoided her at all cost. A few of them even acted as she wasn't even there.

That had made it tricky to fall asleep, as she been in the room with me, but I had somehow managed to close my eyes while a vampire was in the room.

Now I was in Irsan's study, standing around while waiting for the Moth Priest to do this thing

"I'm impressed you could find a Moth Priest so quickly" the leader of the Dawnguard said, while only looking at me.

Isran had a strange way of making people feel as though they were being reprimanded when he was actually complimenting them.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

Isran nodded.

"For the reading? Yes" he told me "Just let the old man know when you're ready."

I looked over at Dexion who smiled at me as he finished mentally preparing himself to read the scroll.

"Did these guys treat you okay?" I asked.

Dexion's smile became less cheery.

"It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to" he told me "but your friend Isran has seen to my needs well enough. And might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back home that would love to study this place in detail".

Since I wasn't planning on staying any longer in this reality than I needed I wasn't going to concern myself with the Dawnguard's future any more than I had to. So if someone got around to studying this place or not, was none of my business.

"Are you prepared to read the scroll?" I asked.

His smile let me know he was before he said anything

"Oh, most certainly!" the old man answered "Let me find out what secrets the scroll can tell us"

Serana reached out and handed Dexion the Elder Scroll. Dexion held the scroll at arms length and glanced around the room. Somehow he knew how many people were here, despite being blind, because he looked directly at each of us. I knew he was blind due to having read an Elder Scroll before so I had to wonder how he would handle reading another. It would cost him something of that I was sure.

"If everyone could please be quiet." Dexion requested, "I need to concentrate".

He unrolled the scroll and began describing what he saw.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon!" Dexion exclaimed. "It is Auriel's Bow!

With a glance Serana indicated to me she too knew about the bow. I also did, but since I wasn't surprised to hear it mentioned in the scroll I didn't react.

"Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise'" Dexion said, his voice rather chilling.

There was no mistaking what that meant or whom the scroll was talking about

"In an age of strife, when the dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night will be as one" the priest then said.

The dragon part made it clear that Harkon was going to act soon as this was an age of dragons, however we still didn't know what his plan was. Even I only knew that it involved using a magic bow that would somehow blot out the sun.

"The voice fades and it's words begin to… shimmer and distort" Dexion whispered.

By the sounds of things he was straining to hear whatever it was the scroll was telling him.

"But wait, there is more here" he then said. "The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy recorded in another scroll".

Dexion paused for a moment.

"Yes, I see it now. It speaks of the potency of ancient blood" Dexion informed us.

He wasn't done just yet.

"My vision darkens," he was now saying "And I see no more".

He sounded as if he was sad that the reading had ended.

"To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other scroll" we were then told.

That was when I noticed that reading the scroll already seemed to have taxed the priest.

"I must rest now. The reading has made me weary" Dexion said with a sigh.

At least we had an idea of what to do next. Although I had no idea where to look for an Elder Scroll.

"Come on old man, let's get you to bed" Isran said, surprisingly kindness .

As the Dawnguard leader lead the priest out of the room, I turned to look at Serana.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

She nodded

"Dexion said we needed another Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking." Serana said.

I was glad to her that, but also a little confused.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I wondered.

I soon got an answer.

"Half the people in this fortress would just soon kill me as talk to me" she pointed out "and you didn't invite me into your bed last night. I did everything short of throw myself at you".

I was speechless.

"You know I've been without company for centuries" the vampire was now saying.

She sighed before speaking again.

"I've gotten more affection from my father, than anyone else since I woke up, and that's saying something" she then said.

Sensing an opportunity to direct the conversation away from matters of sex I grasped it.

"What is it between you two?" I enquired "I get that you don't like your father, and he's not exactly friendly, but I think there's more going on between you".

My own father than been absent for almost my entire life, but I knew enough about the relationships between parents and children to know that Harkon was not going to get a Number One Dad mug anytime soon.

"Ever since he decided to make that prophecy his calling in life, we have kind of drifted apart." Serana said "I don't think he even sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just a means to an end for him".

I was now having sympathetic feelings towards. I didn't like it. I would have cleanse myself of this weakness by killing some monsters.

"Anyways, we need to find my mother, Valerica" the female vampire was now saying "She'll definitely know where it is. And if we're lucky, she'll have it with her".

I now had a question.

"Do you know where your mother went?" I asked.

Serana seemed unsure.

"The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe… somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything" she reported "But the way she said it 'someplace he would never search', It was cryptic, yet I think it was a clue".

She then went on to say more.

"But I can't imagine a single place that my father would avoid looking" Serana said with a shrug.

A smile crossed my face when I figured it out. I only vague memories of the DLC, but it was enough.

"She's at your father's castle" I told the vampire "Hiding right under his nose. He'd never both looking in his own house".

Serana's eyes widened

"There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend the garden there. All the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place" the vamp said "I don't think she's there, but she might have left a trail for me to follow".

We had no where else to look, and I knew that existence had a sense of humour so it wouldn't surprise me in the Elder Scroll we sought was buried somewhere in that garden.

"They aren't going to let me walk in through the front door" I pointed out "Not that I would be stupid enough to try".

Serana snorted

"True" she agreed "But I know a way we can get to the courtyard without causing an alarm".

I had the horrible idea that she planned to fly straight up and then dive into the courtyard from a great height. That way any guards on the wall wouldn't see anything. The idea alone scared the shit out of me.

"No flying" I insisted.

Serana laughed.

"No, there's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits out there. I think that's our way in".

Sneaking into places was something I could do.

"I'll need to gather a few things and then we'll be off" I decided as we made our way back to the room I'd slept in last night "Hold on we don't have to swim, do we?"

The vampire was amused.

"Yes we will" she told me.

I could swim, but I really didn't want to as the water in Skyrim was freezing cold. In fact a lot of it was ice. I was going to have be careful when I swam. I would need something water proof to stash my armour in, and a way to prevent frostbite. The locals should have ways to deal with such things.

(Line Break)

Harkon's Castle.

I gingerly moved into the water and grimaced as the cold penetrated my skin. From behind me I heard Serana giggle, she found my discomfort to amusing for some reason, and make thing worse she wasn't effected by the cold.

When we got out of the water I saw a few roaming skeletons, some sort of guard, but they weren't very effective so I figured they'd been placed here a while ago, and then forgotten about. Serana dispatched them quickly and reanimated them before I'd finished drying myself off.

"Nicely done" I praised.

I then quickly took my armour out of the bag and put it back on. Serena disapproved of this judging by her expression, she clearly been without sex for a good long while if a nearly naked half frozen man was a thrill to look at.

Not long after we got inside the castle I heard a guttural growl echoed through the tunnel, and soon a vampire leaped out at us. The vampire had a mace which it used to shatter the skeletons in short order.

Then it came after us. Serana moved quickly to one side, dodging a lunging attack. She continued to dance around the vampire's attacks until she saw an opening. Then she drove a knife, that she'd picked up somewhere along the way, into the vampire's heart. Unlike a living being, the vampire did not bleed, only dissipating into ash.

"I thought we came this way so we wouldn't trip any alarms" I said.

Senera smirked.

"Trust me if my father knew we were here we'd already have been captured" she said.

Rather than exchange any more words the two of us continued to creep through the cobweb filled hallways and along the way we dispatched numerous zombies and skeleton guardians.

Finally, we came upon a barren courtyard, and I noticed how disheartened Serana looked at this discovery.

"Oh no…" she said quietly "What happened to this place?".

It had been neglected for some time judging by the state of the place.

Serana stared silently, unable to say or do anything. I guess that this place had really set into perspective just how long she had been gone.

"This was my mother's garden" the vamp said "She would have hated to see it like this,"

What had my attention was the massive sundial that was set in the stone floor. It was a little tarnished and some of the hour markers were missing. As I looked at the hour markers more closely, I could see each of them reflected the waning and waxing of the moon. Which made sense as vampires didn't like sunlight, so a normal sundial would be useless to them.

"Something's wrong with the moon dial" my vampire ally said "Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed".

Serana stared at it a moment, and I could tell that she was deep in thought.

"Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?" Serana mused.

What that could be I didn't have a clue.

"Let's start by finding the pieces" I suggested "then we can try solving the puzzle".

Serana looked at me and nodded, before she started looking around.

It didn't take us long to find the pieces and once all of them were placed, Serana began twisting them in place. Finally something stirred. The moon dial began to move on its axis and stairs were revealed.

"A passageway. I should have expected nothing less," Serana said, while shaking her head in amusement.

Quickly we made our way down the stairs and soon we ended up moving through what remained of a dining hall filled with gargoyles and skeletons. The skeletons were all sitting at the table. Only they didn't remain sitting for long.

Thankfully I was a Vampire Slayer, which meant beating up the undead was kind of my thing, as such I had no trouble breaking the skeletons apart with my bare hands. I made things easier for myself by picking up a mace that one of the skeleton's had been carrying. My sword wasn't the best weapons against these creatures, as it was hard to shatter skulls with a kananta, and while I had an ebony war-axe in my pouch there had been no time to grab it.

Next some gargoyles joined in with the fun. Serana's ranged magic dealt with them easily enough. When her mana started running low I finished the gargoyles off by hitting in the head with my nice new spiky mace, which was also made of ebony.

After dealing with few more pesky skeletons we found another smaller dining hall, as well as more gargoyles, and I was left wondering why this castle had so many dining rooms, but then I realised the servants, guards and nobility might have eaten separately.

After entering through a raised and rusted iron gate, we found the ruins of what I would call a church. At the heart of it was a broken statue. This was an odd thing to find in a castle full of vampires as holy places made them uncomfortable. Then I remember that Senera's family hadn't always been vampires and they hadn't always worshipped Molag Bal, at some point in the distant past they would have worshipped the Divines like most other people did.

"Hold on was this a temple to Mara?" I asked.

Serana looked around the room and nodded but said nothing on the topic. Not that she really needed to as the symbol of that goddess could be seen on the altar. I'd played Skyrim enough to know it when I saw it.

"There should be a switch somewhere" the vampire then told me.

I walked around the room, and soon found the switch, which I used to open up another hidden passage, this place seemed to have as many Hogwarts, in fact given how large this hidden part of the castle was it shouldn't have gone unnoticed by the people living in it, so I wouldn't be surprised if magic had been used to hide it.

The room that lay inside was some sort alchemist's lab. At the centre of the room was a metal device similar to the moon dial from the courtyard only much larger.

"Look at this place" the vamp on my side in wonder "This has to be it! I know she was deep into necromancy but I had no idea she had a setup like this!"

Serana was marvelling at the room, which was filled with alchemy supplies both common and rare if I was any judge. Also there were also bookshelves along one of the corner walls that were completely filled with musty books. If either Giles or Wesley were here they would have to dragged out of this room while kicking and screaming.

What interested me was the mammoth skull that was mounted on one of the walls, it was bigger than the doors so I wondered how it had gotten into the room. I also wondered what had happened to the rest of skeleton. Then I decided that I really didn't want to know.

When I turned to look at Serana I found that she was looking over the alchemy lab as well as the stocked shelves

"Look at all this," she said, sounding completely blown away "the potions I could make".

She then looked down at the circular design at the centre of the room.

"And what's this thing?" she asked herself "I'm not sure about this circle, but it's…something."

Then she faced me.

"Let's look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone," Serana said, "My mother was meticulous about her research. If we can find her notes, there might be something that can tell where she has gone".

I figured this could take a while as there were a lot of papers to go through, and I found myself wishing that Giles and/or Wesley were here after all.

(Line Break)

"Gothic come see what I found" Serena requested.

I went over to the vampire and saw that she had found a collection of notes.

"My mother has gone to the Soul Cairn," Serana said ominously.

I'd heard of that place, at least the name, but I couldn't recall anything about it.

"What is the Soul Cairn?" I asked the vamp.

Rather than answer right away she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out an empty soul gem, which she then held it out for me to look at.

"This is soul gem" she said "I assume you know what they are for".

I nodded to confirm that I did.

"Ever wonder where the souls inside these go after they're used?" Serana enquired.

Truthfully I hadn't spent much time thinking about such things. While playing the game I'd just assumed the soul was either used to power the enchanted or that it went to the afterlife.

"I've never used one" I said.

At least not a real one. Capturing and storing someone's soul in a game was one thing, but in real life the idea of doing such a thing made me feel a bit ill.

"I don't blame you" she replied before getting back to the matter at hand "When a soul gem is used to enchant something the soul is transferred to the Soul Carin and in exchange you get an enchanted object".

I had not known this, and it was unsettling to hear. I had soul gems in my bag, I'd looted them, but that was actually okay because they were just pretty rocks unless you knew the Soul Trap spell. Which no one in Sunnydale did, thankfully.

"So your mother went to the place that souls go to when someone uses a soul gem" I summarised "but she went there physically".

Serana nodded

"Now we need to gather some ingredients" the vamp went on to say "It appears my mother was able to create a portal to the Soul Cairn. I should have foreseen this, she was also so obsessed with the place"

She paused for a moment and grimaced.

"From what I understand, the Soul Cairn is a terrible place" she was now saying "My mother went there to escape my father and to protect me. Gothic, I can't ask you to follow me there".

I didn't see the big deal.

"I've been to places my people would call Hell" I told her "and I came back again. Its kinda my job".

Besides how bad could the Soul Cairn be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard**

 **Part 5**

 **The Soul Cairn**

There was a cold wind that seemed to be blowing through my body more than around it, but that didn't trouble me nearly as much as how the place looked. The swirling purple sky was filled with clouds that were unnatural in my view. The ground was little better as this place was lifeless.

Out in the distance looked to be a vast ruined city, but it was hard to tell due to all the haze. Purplish light flowed from the towers to the sky. I could even make out what looked like fragments of rock floating in the air.

While we had only just crossed into the Soul Cairn I already questioning this decision. I was now starting to feel weaker as if something was leeching my strength, but I didn't let that stop me from doing what we'd come here to do.

"Are you alright" Serena asked me.

I only nodded in reply.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" she then asked "I know something is wrong. Talk to me"

I looked around and saw what I guessed to be a path.

"Let's just get going" I said.

As we travelled I saw the lost souls that wandered the Soul Cairn. None of them bothered us, which was good because right now I was in no state to fight.

"What are you going to say to her?" I asked "Your mother I mean. She did lock you away for centuries. I'd super pissed if anyone did that to me".

Serana stopped walking.

"I don't know" she admitted "I've been trying to think of what to say. When she put me in that tomb she promised it wouldn't be for long. She told me that she would figure out a way to stop my father".

Serana sighed before speaking again.

"I guess we will just have to see what happens" she then said.

(Line Break)

When we found her mother Serana she seemed happy, or at least excited to see her again.

"Mother!" she shouted.

Serana ran to the top of the stairs and placed her hands against the glowing barrier, which was all that stood between her and her mother.

"Mother!" Serana shouted again.

I then saw an older vampire walk out of the shadows and up to the barrier.

"It can't be, Serana?" the vamp said "Is it really you? I can't believe it".

My presence was totally ignored, and I noticed that Valerica didn't appear as happy to see her daughter as Serana felt at seeing her mother for the first time in what could be thousands of years.

"Serana" the older vampire said "What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

Valerica's tone told me what she had no love for Harkon, not that anyone should.

"He doesn't know we're here" Serana answered "and I don't have time to explain".

She was right about that. I was feeling weak, if we stayed here I was sure I would die.

"I must have failed." Valerica said as she looked away from Serana "Harkon must have found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

Not as far as I knew.

"No, Mother, you got this all wrong." Serana replied "We're here to stop him, to make everything right."

That was when the older vamp seemed to notice me for the first time.

"So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter?" she demanded to know. "It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down".

That wasn't what was happening here.

"I freed Serana from the place you imprisoned her in" I pointed out "and I have no desire to slay you. I was just want to stop Harkon".

And I really wanted to get back to Sunnydale. I wanted a hot shower and to fuck one of my girls so badly.

"I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble" the older vampire replied "Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you".

She had more to say.

"You think I'd have the cruelty to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone?" the vampire asked before answering her own question "The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

I was surprised to hear that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I soon got an answer.

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that 'The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon'"

I was still confused.

"How does Serana fit into all of this?" I asked.

Again I was soon given an answer.

"Like myself, Serana was a human. Once we worshipped the Divines, but we became devout followers of Lord Molag Bal" I was told "Tradition dictated that female worshippers be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We all called the 'Daughters of Coldharbour'".

That still didn't fully explain things.

"The Tyranny of the Sun requires Serana's blood" it was then told "the blood of a Daughter of Coldhabour".

Which meant Harkon would need to sacrifice his own child to complete his mad plans.

"Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible" Serana's mother said "If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

Some people really shouldn't be allowed to become parents. Harkon was an example of such.

"Well we can't let that happen" I stated.

The sun being bloated out would be the end off all life on Nirn. The planet would freeze, the plant life would die, then so would the animals. Including the smart ones like humans.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping him?" Valerica wished to know.

I could think of a few ways. Killing Serana would do the job as she'd turn to ash, leaving no blood to be used in whatever ritual it was that would blot out the sun. Destroying the bow might also work.

"Well we could kill Harkon" I suggested.

Valerica snorted.

"If you believe you can do that, then you're a bigger fool than I originally suspected" she said "Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?"

I'd assumed she was a coward and had just run away.

"I'm a Slayer" I told the older vampire "I have powers and skills that allow me to fight even the most powerful of vampires and win. Besides I wasn't planning on doing it alone. There's a small army of vampire hunters I should be able to convince to aid me".

Valerica turned to her daughter.

"Serana?" she told.

The younger of the two vamps smiled at me before saying anything.

"He has power" she said "and there are other vampire hunters out there".

My Old One spells should allow me to kill Harkon, the tricky part would be staying alive along enough to use a spell.

"Killing Harkon sounds like a step in the right direction, but we still need your scroll" I said to the older vampire "Auriel's Bow can't be allowed to fall into his hand".

Valerica huffed.

"Hmph. You care nothing for Serana, or our plight. You're a vampire hunter" she said "We're abominations in your mind".

Well she wasn't wrong.

"I don't particularly care if you trust me" I replied

Valerica snarled at me.

"Why should I aid someone who would hunt me down like an animal?" Valerica demanded "How can I trust you with my daughter's safety".

Serena spoke next

"He's done more to help me far than you have" she said to her mother.

Valerica was not happy to hear that.

"How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" she yelled

The older vampire then made an effort to clam down.

"Oh Serana," Valerica said with a sigh. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'll be in terrible danger".

Serana didn't seem to care about that.

"So to protect me, you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?" she shot back. "You never asked me if hiding me in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly! Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might've been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you too!"

Serana wasn't finished yet.

"I want us to be a family again," she said softly. "But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us. But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And for that, we need the Elder Scroll."

Indeed we did.

"I'm sorry, Serana," Valerica said after a moment. "I didn't know... I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours"

Finally we were getting somewhere.

"Do you have it with you?" I asked.

Asking that earned me a glare

"You I still don't trust," the vampire woman stated. "But for Serana's sake, I'll help you. The scroll is secured here. It has been ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're on the outside, and can breach the barrier".

Nothing was ever simple. I knew we were going to have to end up fighting some monsters.

"How?" I asked.

This time I wasn't glared at.

"Locate the tallest of the rock spires surrounding the ruins," Valerica instructed. "At their bases, the energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down".

I wasn't really up for a fight, but I had no choice. Hopefully my gun would be effective against these Keepers.

"All right. We'll be back soon" I said.

(Line Break)

It had taken a lot to take out the Keepers down. I couldn't be entirely sure how we'd managed it what with me being so much weaker than normal, but somehow we'd done it, and that was what mattered.

"You managed to destroy all three Keepers," Valerica praised when we return to her "Very impressive. Follow me, and I'll give you the scroll"

Valerica led us to a small alcove, where she unlocked a chest, and lifted out the scroll, which she then passed to her daughter.

"Now that you have this, it would be wise to be on your way," the elder vampire said.

Serana was shocked.

"You're staying here?" she asked.

I figured she had to since Harkon could sacrifice his wife or his daughter in his ritual.

"I have no choice" the older vamp said with a sigh. "I'm a daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increase Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition".

There was time for tearful goodbyes between mother and daughter we had to leave now as I could feel that an important part of me was slipping away. So I pointed out to Serana that she could return later if we defeated her father. Serana agreed to that we had headed back to the portal.

(Line Break)

Harkon's Castle

After leaving the Soul Cairn I must have collapsed because the next thing I knew I was lying on an old bed, which Serana was sitting on the end off.

"What happened?" I asked.

I had already guessed, but I wanted to be sure.

"You passed out once we had left the Soul Cairn" the vampire told me "You were near death, but I was able to save you using some potions I made. Lucky for you Mother found a way to keep everything fresh".

While I thanked the vampire, she didn't seem to hear it.

"I wish she could have come with us," Serana said as I sat up.

For reason other than her being a vampire I was glad that Valerica hadn't come with us. One of which was that I would have tried to kill her because she was a real bitch.

"I'm thinking that you should have stayed, just to prevent Harkon from ever getting his hands on either of you" I said.

Serana gave me a sad smile.

"It wouldn't stop him, you know" she said.

I figured she was right.

"No, it probably wouldn't, be he hasn't found your mother yet" I pointed out "and it took him this long to even start tracking you down".

She didn't say anything, and since I was feeling stronger now I figured it was time to leave this castle. We had to find that bow, and kill a Vampire Lord, that was going to be a lot of work. My whole life was often a lot of work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard**

 **Part 6**

 **Darkfall Cave**

Darkfall was like most other caves, dark and damp, and creepy, not just in way a human would feel, my Slayer senses were making me not want to go in there, but I couldn't turn back. The Moth Priest, Dexion, had become ill after reading Senara's scroll and reading the one we'd gotten from her mother had cost Dexion his life.

So we went down underground and found ourselves next to an underground lake, and at the far end of the lake, was something that looked to be a small shrine. Also there was elf unlike I'd seen while physically here in Skyrim or while playing the game.

"Come forward," he said genially. "You have nothing to fear here".

The elf's skin was pale as the snow, and he had golden eyes, his white hair was cut short, and he wore armour of a type that I had never seen before. He was taller than even a Nord, and that was saying something. Although if compared to a giant he wouldn't seem any taller than the rest of us.

"I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor," he introduced, while bowing slightly. "Welcome to the Chantry of Auri-El".

The word 'Auri-El' meant nothing to me, however the vampire I was travelling with reacted upon hearing it.

"This is a temple to Auriel?" Serana asked.

Perhaps it once had been a church of sorts, but clearly it had seen better days.

"Auriel, Auri-El, Akosh, Akatosh" Knight-Paladin Gelebor said "So many different names for one deity".

That was when I figured something out.

"You're one of the Falmar" I realised.

But not one of blind mutant creatures that lived underground, this was one of the original Falmar.

"I prefer Snow Elf," he said a little tersely. "Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, are what I call the Betrayed".

Which made sense as what most people called Falmar were the Snow Elves who had taken refuge with the Dwemer, the dwarves, only to be betrayed by them. The Snow Elves had been given a blinding poison, that combined with centuries of living underground had turned the Snow Elves into the horrid Falmar creatures.

"You're here for Auriel's Bow" Knight-Paladin Gelebor was now saying "Why else would you be here?".

Him knowing that at least meant that I would not have to spend ages explaining why we were here. It wasn't exactly a long story, and it wasn't really a good one either so I had no desire to tell it.

"I can help you get it" Knight-Paladin Gelebor went on to say "but first, I must have your assistance".

That was the annoying thing about the Elder Scrolls world, even if you were given a simple task you always ended having to do a lot more work. The rewards were nice, but I only had so much room in my pouch.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

The Knight-Paladin answered right away.

"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur, he who was once my brother" he told us.

Serana seemed confused.

"Why?" she asked.

Again the Knight-Paladin answered at once.

"The kinship between us is gone" he informed us "I do not understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed... they did something to him. I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen".

Something to do with free will I was sure.

"So what did they do to your brother?" Serana wondered.

Since this was part of the quest I listened closely and gathered all the information I could.

"One night the Betrayed swept into the Chantry without warning, and began killing everyone" Gelebor said to us "The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship, however we weren't defenceless. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone, then stormed the inner sanctum, where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur"

Now I was confused.

"They didn't just kill him?" I asked.

Knight-Paladin Gelebor shook his head.

"I've seen him" he told us "But something's wrong. He never looks in pain, or under duress, he just stand there, watching. As if he's waiting for something".

Now Serana had a question.

"And you never tried getting into the Sanctum to ask him what's wrong?" she wondered.

Knight-Paladin Gelebor again shook his head, it was a very human thing to do and it looked odd on the elf.

"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be an abandonment of my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El," he said with a sigh "And an assault on the Betrayed in the Inner Sanctum would only result in my death".

Once more the vampire at my side wanted to know something.

"What are this wayshrines?" she questioned.

The elf's hand glowed with a soft light as he turned and approached the shrine, which was half buried in the earth. The ground shook a little as the entire thing slid smoothly upwards, revealing blank inner walls, and a small, dry fountain.

"Incredible," Serana murmured.

I was far less impressed, but I'd met gods and ventured to more than a few other realms.

"This structure is known as a wayshrine," Gelebor explained "They were used for meditations and for transport back when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our initiates".

He had more to say.

"Once the initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer into the basin at the wayshrine's centre, and proceed to the next wayshrine" he told us.

I now had something to ask.

"What's a ewer?" I wondered.

I couldn't recall ever hearing the word before today.

"A jug for carrying water" Serana told me "they are shaped likes vases and decorated as they normally used in rituals rather than to just transport drinking water".

Now I understood.

"So these initiates had to lug around a heavy pitchers of water" I summarised.

The Snow Elf nodded.

"Once the initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum," Gelebor explained. "Then he would pour the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum, which would allow him an audience with the Arch-Curate himself".

When it became clear that I didn't see the point the Snow Elf sighed

"It's symbolic," Gelebor said "but important to us. What matters to you is that the only way to get to my brother is by following in the initiate's footsteps from way shrine to wayshrine, just as they did. The first lays at the end of Darkfall Cavern, a path that represents the lack of enlightenment"

I figured this would be tedious.

"How many more are there?" I asked.

He soon told me.

"There are five in total" he said "spread far apart across the Chantry".

At least it wouldn't take too long, this place was just a system of caves with a few caverns, it wasn't as if I'd be trekking half way across Skyrim.

"The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover" the elf said as I groaned in dismay "But before I send you on your way, you'll need the Initiates Ewer."

He passed a silver pitcher over to me, and I was greatly that it was reasonably sized. I had worried that it was big jug like that Hammer in Fable 2 had to lug around some caves.

"We need to fill this at each wayshrine then?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it," Gelebor explained "They will allow you to draw the water from the shrine's basin, as if you'd been enlightened".

Having to fill up a jug a little at a time was going to be boring I figured, but there were Falmer around to make things more interesting.

If they weren't so damned vicious I would have felt more sympathy for them, given how they'd ended up like this, but the creatures hated anyone that was not of their own race. Which led them to trying to murder Serana and myself.

The cavern and tunnels were, unfortunately, full of the bastards. But there was not only danger, there was also an odd sort of beauty to be found in this place

Great blue stones cast more light as we went further into the Chantry, which aside from being attractive to look at they also allowed us to see the Falmar coming. Which was good as in the dark they'd have a major advantage as they were used to it.

A bridge that were through a waterfall, was also a hindrance as I got all wet.

"Welcome Initiate," the spectral prelate greeted us. "This is the Wayshrine of Illumination. Are you prepared to honour the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?".

I pondered my answer.

"Yes please" I then said as I hadn't been able to think of anything more meaningful

I filled the ewer with a bit of water, then stepped through to the open portal to the next shrine.

(Line Break)

The cave we found ourselves in next led up and out into a valley that defied description. It held some of the glowing plants that could sometimes be found underground, and some of the more ordinary plants as well. No doubt some would make useful potions, but I didn't have the skill for that sort of thing. Perhaps one day, when Fred had totally figured out portals, we could all come to Skyrim and make use of the local resources, but I could think about such things another time.

"Where are we?" Serana asked.

I shrugged as I hadn't a clue, and then I looked around some more. There were ruins in the valley, and the way they were laid out suggested that there had, at one point, been a path. Seeing as we had little else to go on, we followed the pieces of what I guessed once likely been a well-tended and grand path. It led us upwards, into cold, crisp winter air, and also into a small pass.

Eventually the pass led back out into another valley, this one more normal and snow covered.

"Look, I think I see our next shrine" I said.

Serana snorted a little.

"Like it'll be that easy" she said.

As it turned out she was right. We ended up needing to cross a frozen river, which didn't look safe.

"Does this ice feel a seem... thin to you?" Serana asked hesitantly.

That was also my concern.

"You're wearing full armour" Serana pointed out "that might make you too heavy to cross".

Well I wasn't going to leave it behind. Only a fool would walk around Skyrim without any armour on.

"Hold on" Serana then said "I have an idea".

She used a spell called Frostbite, which allowed her to send a continuous stream of cold air from both her hands and onto the frozen river.

"That should last long enough to let us cross" she said when she was finished.

Which it did and soon we found a bridge led back into Falmer territory. Keeping them from spilling the ewer was not the easiest thing in the world. But there was little choice; the path wended its way through their territory, and farther up the mountainside.

There was no escaping the creatures, of course; every step forward led us deeper into Falmer territory, which meant more death and killing. I'd become numb to it and also found that I didn't much care that these weren't demons. I wondered if I'd part of my soul back in the Carin. On the other hand I simply could not afford to feel sympathy so perhaps I was just being practical.

While the Falmer bridges did, on occasion, creak alarmingly, they were surprisingly sturdy for the materials used in them. Apparently the charrus creatures the Falmar used as attack dogs were good for something, their shells were a sturdy building material if nothing else.

The mountain paths eventually led us to a cave from which the river seemed to be sourced, and we went in warily; it was mostly ice inside, at least on the ledges that we attempted to walk on. And even the liquid water, was icy cold.

Thankfully Serana had healing spells that would prevent me from losing any fingers or toes to frostbite, but they did nothing to keep me warm so I ended up shivering quite a bit. The only thing that allowed me to keep going was the thought that I could get back to a world with hot baths, junk food and my harem.

The Falmer were, naturally, of no help at all. They had a much easier time with the cold water and icy ledges, and as such kept attacking us. Still a Falmer occasionally had problems standing up. Watching them slip on the ice was worth a laugh.

After finally finding a path that was more snow than ice, meant we were able to press on, even deeper into Falmer territory sadly. For most of the way we were killing Falmer, but thankfully they never barred our way in large numbers so with magic we were able to defeat them.

Finally we found another Wayshrine, with another prelate waiting outside of it. Once that was done we followed the path once more. This went on until finally we came to a place that wasn't a wayshrine.

"This is a statue of Auriel," Serana said when we reached our goal "But it's using the older signs of his power. This temple must be ancient. The bow has to be here".

It better be after all I'd gone through to get the damn thing.

"As does the Arch-Curate," I said grimly "Not to mention God knows how many Falmer"

The basin for the water from the ewer was at the top of the stairs, and l was super glad to pour it out. It might not have been a heavy weight, but it had been a pain keeping it from spilling while going over rough terrain and having to fight creatures, as I such didn't mind seeing the water go away.

It flowed down three channels cut into the stone, and filled the sun symbol which glowed for a few moment. The lock on the door rotated, then popped free.

When we got inside I saw the Inner Sanctum, it was more impressive in scale than the wayshrines had been, and far creepier. Beings that had been frozen into statues remained, some with weapons, and some had empty hands. A crowd of them were around the flame symbol in the centre of the room.

"And I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy," Serana muttered.

Rather than reply I crept through the statues, and reached out to touch the shrine of the god. I hoped that touching it would have an effect much like in the game, and it did. The exhaustion I'd been feeling was now gone, and while I was still cold I now felt warmer inside.

Beyond the frozen bodies and the shrine were some skeletons, in various positions that suggested they'd been trying to hide, or escape. Although from what I could only guess. Perhaps the Falmar.

Also there was another hallway, which I assumed led to where the Arch-Curate was waiting.

"Ready for this?" Serana whispered.

Again I didn't reply I just led the way into a hallway. which was uncomfortably narrow, and it led to a cavern filled with a dozen or so ice statues, and the far end was Arch-Curate Brother himself.

"Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow?" he demanded to know "You've done exactly as I predicted, and you brought your fetching companion to me!"

Well he sounded nuts.

"Is he talking about me?" Serana wondered.

The less friendly Snow Elf didn't answer the question, but he did speak some more.

"Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end!" the Mer declared.

He did something that involved magic l wasn't precisely sure what it was until the ice statues came alive. Granted they were shattered in short order, but still it had been a cool bit of magic.

"An impressive display," the Arch-Curate praised, sounding like he meant it "But a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!"

Then the Snow Elf did more magic.

"Watch out!" Serana yelled. "He's pulling down the ceiling!"

The warning came in good time; and I dove out of the way as chunks of ice hit the very place where I'd been standing mere heartbeats before.

"Finish them!" Vyrthur commanded, while waving a hand at the ice statues that hadn't already been smashed.

These statues did not fare any better than the last lot, nor did the Ice Antranoch he summoned. I was strong, I had a big mace, and I had Old One Magic, along with a summoned Dark Seducer. Also Serana was with me, so it wasn't even a long battle.

"No!" the Snow Elf shouted "I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations!"

This guy was really living up to the stereotype I had about magic using villains. They were always so 'over the top' and more than a bit camp.

"Surrender and give us the bow!" Serana demanded.

The Arch-Curate's response was teleport away.

"He's up there on the balcony, let's go" the vamp informed me.

We cornered him up there, and Serana seemed to have reached the end of her tether, she was very grumpy right now and I was wondering if female vampires could suffer from PMS.

"Enough Vyrthur," she snapped "Give us the bow!"

I got the impression that he wasn't just going to hand it over. In fact I didn't even know if he had it. Although it seemed likely that he did.

"How dare you," he said with a sneer. "I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god"

Now I was also getting annoyed.

"Until the 'Betrayed' corrupted you" I said "We know the story and we don't care".

The only reason he was still alive was because we wanted the bow and weren't sure if he had it. My companion didn't seem to care about that anymore and she decided to bite the Snow Elf. Only she suddenly stopped.

"You're... you're a vampire," Serana then said in surprise "But Auriel should have protected you..."

I was also surprised as I hadn't sensed that he was a blood drinker. He had to be disguised somehow.

"The moment I was infected by one of my own initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me," the snow elf said bitterly. "I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost".

Now that I had his origin story, it confirmed my view that he really was a stereotypical super villain.

"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach," the Snow Elf said "but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow".

I looked at Serana, who was a Daughter of Coldharbour, and wondered once again if I should just stake her. If not for the fact that Molag Bal could make another Daughter of Coldharbour I might have just done it. Then again Serana was, if not my friend, then at least an ally so killing would not be easy, even she didn't put up a fight. Which she would.

"The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow..." Serana stammered before going to speak more clearly "It was you? You created that prophecy?".

Now that was a plot twist worthy of a comic book super villain.

"A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient. The blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour!" the elf shouted.

He made the mistake in coming within arms reach of Serana, she reached out and grabbed his neck, lifting him up over her head.

"You were waiting, all this time for someone with my blood to come along" the female vampire said with a growl "Well too bad for you, I intend on keeping it".

She was so suffering from PMS.

"Let's see if your blood has any power to it!" she then shouted.

His death was, perhaps, a little anti-climactic, but it was gruesome. Serana transformed into her demon form, the one she could fly in, and ripped the Snow Elf's head off.

Once he was dust a wayshrine shot straight up and of the ground, and a moment later Gelebor stepped out. The ashes, which all of remained if his brother, was the first thing the Paladin went to look at.

"So, the deed has been done," he murmured "The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead, and the Betrayed no longer have any control over him".

I felt the need to correct the Mer.

"They weren't exactly the ones at fault here" I said.

That got a reaction.

"What? What're you talking about?" Gelebor demanded to know.

I told him.

"Your brother became a vampire, and wanted revenge on your god for not saving him from that fate" I said "He must have let the Falmar in".

The ashes were all the proof Gelebor needed.

"I see... that... that would explain much" the Snow Elf said

The Paladin then came up to Serana and I.

"You risked everything to retrieve Auriel's Bow, and you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you" the Snow Elf said "If you wish to learn more about the bow, or to obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You have but to ask".

He handed over the bow, and I accepted it gingerly. It was a beautiful weapon of elven design, crafted of white wood, and strung with silver. There was power in this weapon. I could feel it, and that power was something I could use in my war against vampires.

"Oh pretty" said Serana "Can I hold it".

I sighed and let her have a turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slayer Gothic 2 - Dawnguard**

 **Part 7**

 **Campsite**

We arrived at camp early in the morning after having spent several days hunting down a few people who Isran had thought could aid us. They had agreed.

Of course the sun had to make itself difficult for Serana by deciding not to hide behind any clouds, but I liked it being sunny as it meant I got a good view of the camp as people prepared for a short war.

It was something impressive to see. The fields were absolutely bustling with activity. A group of Nord axe-wielders were fiercely swinging and twirling their weapons about in unison, as they prepared themselves for for the coming battle.

Not to far from them stood a platoon of crossbowmen. Their leader had his hand raised and when his his limb dropped, a barrage of bolts embedded themselves into the line of targets. Then the leader called out a command, and a new set of bolts were loaded into the crossbows. These specialised bolts exploded on contact, sending shards of wood out in random directions. The Dawnguard cheered and clapped upon seeing this.

Further towards the castle that would soon be attacking, I found a man called Gunmar and several of his trolls. The lone frost troll of the batch stood out, being the tallest and most muscular of the group. But like the others, it pounded the ground, and walked around impatiently. They were clearly eager to fight.

As Serana and I got closer to the trolls, Gunmar turned to greet us with a wide grin.

"Greetings, friends" he said "I'd hightail it to Isran if I were you. He's planning the attack as we speak"

The man eyes then wandered to the ornate bow on my back, causing eyes to widen in awe.

"You've got Auriel's Bow just like Isran promised" the man then said "Those vampires won't know what hit them".

I let them man have a quick look at the bow.

"We'll go find Isran" I then said "I want to end this as soon as possible".

Gunmar nodded his head in agreement as I headed for what I assumed was Isran's command tent, with Serana quietly following me.

Along the way a battle troll growled at Serana, they'd been trained to attack vamps and she was one of them so naturally it wanted to start a fight.

The beast's predatory growl had Serana chuckling nervously as she moved backwards. Before the troll could do any damage, Gunmar drove his fist into the its side, causing it to spin around to face him. He pointed a finger at the troll's face, and I noticed the stern look on his face as it was a big contrast to the friendly look he'd give me just moments ago. Then Gunmar motioned to Serana and I,

"Friends" he barked at the troll.

The troll bowed submissively and quickly scampered off towards the other trolls. Gunmar gave a brief apologetic look before going back to the trolls. Serana scowled at me as I was grinning.

As we walked I saw that the vampire hunters were moving about the supplies, they carried crates and sacks of different contents. Contents that I imagined ranged from potions to weapons. As for Isran, he was outside his tent, shouting orders at the men

"Ah, you're here" Isran said upon spotting us.

He directed us inside the tent and led us to a map that was spread out on a small table. Aside from the map, a small assortment of potions, a skull, and a knife rested on the table. The knife was pinned to the map and the table. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it had been driven into an area by a small island. I knew that on the island sat Castle Volkihar.

"The two of you know this castle better than anyone else. I need your help in planning out this attack" Isran told us "We will be arriving by boats".

He then placed a finger on the map, pointing out the direction we attackers would travel in.

"The boats will have to land here" he went on to say "Upon landing, they just need to breach the castle's defences."

Isran nodded before turning his attention to Serana, which made him uncomfortable.

"Uhm... We want you" he then said "And Gothic to lead the attack. Serana, you will play a crucial role in this. You know the castle's layout, and we will need you to direct the hunters when we land. And you will need to take Gothic and I to wherever it is your father is."

Serana nodded stiffly, and Isran noticed her discomfort.

"I... know this might be hard for you" he struggled to say "I won't pretend that I understand what you're going through".

The Redguard then paused, and awkwardly shifted from what foot to the other.

"I.. I mean, we that is, the Dawnguard, appreciate what you're doing" he managed to say.

Serana's expression lightened, and she offered a toothy smile, purposely flashing her fangs to make the vampire hunter all the more uncomfortable I didn't doubt.

"Thank you, Isran" she said "I'll do my best."

He nodded in recognition before turning to me again.

"We have have plenty of crossbowmen. And of course Gunmar's trolls. They will ride together on a larger boat. We'll want the trolls attack them head on".

Risky, but trolls were hard to put down. Only fire was potent against them and this was a weakness that they shared with the vampires so the blood drinkers weren't likely to start throwing fireballs around.

"If a boat were to land here" Serana was now saying.

She drew a curvy line on the map with her finger.

"You could get a small force threw the same way Gothic and I snuck in last time" she then said "and if we attack at midday that part of the castle won't be covered in shadows nor would the beach".

Isran nodded his head.

"Battling at midday would be difficult for you, Serana" the leader of the Dawnguard then said.

Since I'd never commanded armies, outside of a video game, I wasn't really sure that I understood this plan of attack, but I didn't really need to as I would sneaking in with Serana so we could deal with her father.

"It will also be difficult for the Volkihar, and I can handle a little sun" she assured him.

Isran was somewhat impressed.

"Alright, that gives us a few hours to get ready" he said "We can't afford to wait for tomorrow as Harkon must know we are here by now and we're still here by nightfall he'll send out his vampires in force".

I was surprised that Harkon hadn't already sent an army to the Dawnguard fortress in order to wipe them out. Clearly he was foolish as well as crazy.

"I'll speak to the men" Isran then said.

The hunters gathered together in short order, and listen to their leader's words.

"Brothers and sisters! My hunters! Today, we move out, and rip the vampires out at their roots, we will lay siege to Castle Volkihar!"

I had to admit, Isran had a thing for theatrics.

"In a few hours I will lead a force . We will take several boats and land at the front of the castle while a smaller team sneaks inside and slays Harkson. Then when the gate comes down will enter the castle, and eradicate every single one of them!"

Isran was replied to by eager battle cries.

"For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow!".

There were more cries and cheers from the hunters, but they were silenced when Isran raised a hand up.

"The gods themselves have favoured us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight, and this is our fate. This is the time of the Dawnguard!"

With that Isran raised his mighty warhammer into the air, and in response, the hunters drew their weapons, and held them high.

"For Skyrim!" Isran yelled.

"For Skyrim!" the hunters called back in unison

I figured that they were all going to get themselves killed, but in the long run it would be worth it as long as I could kill Harkon. That was all that really mattered.

(Line Break)

 **Harkon's Castle**

Sometimes fights can be little more than a great big blur, and that was what I was experiencing right now I raced towards great hall. I kept moving slashing and cutting down the vampires, demonic hounds, and skeletons as I ran.

I knew that Serana was close behind me, keeping the others off my back as I ran about. I hardly knew where I was going, as I didn't exactly have a map, but my Slayer senses knew where I needed to go.

While acting, rather than planning, leaped off a balcony and to the main dining hall. A vampire cushioned my fall, and my sword pierced his throat as I landed. I then dashed across the hall, weaving past swords and axes, jumping over tables and chairs.

Without further delay, I raced up the stairs, only stopping to behead a vampire who got in my way.

I came to a true halt in front of a pair of large doors. Even through them I could feel the heavy atmosphere in the next room. Whatever was in there was definitely no good. Harkon was undoubtedly beyond these doors, and he was doing something that made my Slayer sense scream at me.

Then I screamed as something hit me, and I found myself pinned against the door. I looked at the offending object to find a large ice spike, red with my blood, it was sticking out my shoulder and keeping me stuck in place.

"How marvellous. You bring your little group of vampire hunters to my home, and in doing so, you brought back my daughter" some one said.

It took me a moment to realise that it Harkon's snobbish voice that had just spoke. I also figured that he must be able to teleport as he had left the room he'd been in without opening the doors.

"And you, my daughter's little pet" the vampire lord was now saying "You brought me Auriel's Bow. The prophecy is as good as complete now, is it not?"

When I looked past Harkon's menacing glare I saw Serana, whose fear probably matched my own at he moment, although she hid it well. I wanted to tell her not to worry, but that would be a lie and while I'd never consider a vampire to be my friend I respected here too much to lie.

"I'm going to kill her, she is going to be the catalyst that brings about a golden age for vampires" the lord of this castle told me "A perfect world. A world without a sun to hamper our progress in earning our rightful place as the dominant species."

The evil glint in Harkon's eyes showed me how mad it really was. He had to be crazy to think that blotting out the sun was a good idea.

"And you, Serana" Harkon said as he turned to face his daughter "You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away".

Serana's sudden ferocity startled her father. Gone was any fear or doubt she might have had about challenging Harkon. All that remained was her anger.

"Provided for me?!" she shouted "You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. You want to kill me. All over some prophecy that we barely understand".

Serana shook with rage, and her eyes burned with an inner fire that would have scared the wits out of me had she directed them my way

Harkon scoffed at his daughter before turning to me again. He stared with a look of slight amusement as I tried and failed to reach for my dropped weapon. It wasn't until the katana flew towards me that the vampire lord reacted. He reached out, grabbed the handle, and then threw the sword so hard into a wooden pillar that the tip of the blade came out of the other side.

"It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart" the vampire lord said "But I wonder what would have happened if you had been able to slay me?".

My hope would have been, and still was, that I would be able to return to Sunnydale.

"Would Valerica your next target?" he wondered "or Serana?"

I found my voice, but before I could speak the vampire lord hit me hard enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Now for the Bow" the powerful blood drinker said.

Harkon reached forward, and grabbed the top of the Bow with one hand.

"I'll be sure to leave you here to bleed out. I'll let you watch the life drain from Serana's eyes" the vampire lord was now saying "A fitting punishment for the both of you for daring to oppose me".

Harkon's eyes then widened as the holy weapon burned his hand. While he was distracted by that pain I pulled the ice spike out of my shoulder and my sword flew into my hand as I summoned it to me.

The vampire lord snapped his fingers, and gargoyles began to come out from the shadows. They instantly went for Serana, but left me alone. It was clear that Harkon wanted to deal with me personally.

"Just you and me, hunter" Harkon said with distaste. "When you showed up on my doorstep, a voice whispered into my mind. It told me to kill you."

I remained silent and kept my blade up in defence.

"Perhaps I should have listened to it!" he then said.

He lunged and struck twice at me with great speed, while also draining me with his vampire powers. I struggled to fight the symptoms of the drain life spell and to also parry the attacks.

Knowing I had to go on the offencive or I would die, I leaped forward intending to drive my sword into his chest. Harkon sidestepped the attack, and moved to skewer me. I swung my sword and deflected his blade, before spinning on my heels in order to face him.

I then slashed diagonally with my blade, and Harkon blocked easily. But that was what I wanted, as it allowed me to drive an elbow into his face. That arm was wounded so it hurt me to use it, however it worked. Harkon stumbled back, and I followed that up by kicking him in the abdomen.

We then spent at least a few minutes simply parrying each other's attacks, inflicting nothing more than scratches on each other. When I got the chance I saw that Serana was still preoccupied with the gargoyles and skeletons that her father seemed to have in endless supply.

Thankfully for me that my foe was not a true warrior, his moves were flashy, but he had more experience with me using the sword so in desperation I disarmed us both of our weapons without really even meaning to.

Next I was able to kick Harkon in the midsection, sending him stumbling a few steps back. Rather than back off, or try to recover his sword, Harkon rushed forward and swung his leg to the side in a crude kick that showed he didn't have any true martial art skills. I dropped my elbow low to meet the attack, and then struck back with a punch. Harkon smacked my fist away and spun around me. I narrowly was able to duck under his fist as he swung it at me.

He roared in pain after I hit him again and raked his claw like hands across my face. Then he attacked me once more, aiming for my neck. I grabbed his hands with mine the moment before they reached the soft flesh of my neck. After that I delivered a headbutt, eliciting a crack from Harkon's nose.

This sent him into a rage. Harkon unleashed a fearsome bellow, and grabbed my head before I could react and then rammed his knee into my chest repeatedly. I could do little more than hold my hands in front of my chest, this stopped my ribcage from being cracked.

Next he shoved me backwards and snarled, flexing his claws as he did. I struck with several jabs, with Harkon deflecting them. After the last jab, I struck wide with my right hand and punched him in the face. I received a powerful kick for my effort, and staggered back.

Harkon then took a great leap in my direction, and I raised my foot and delivered a kick of my own, which successfully grounded him.

Only he was suddenly on this feet again, he moved so fast that even with my enhanced senses I had detected the movement.

"Enough games!" he growled "I will fight like how my kind was meant to fight!"

Harkon transformed, his skin was now green, and every inch of him was covered in thick muscles. His head resembled that of a bat, and he had wings to boot. I'd seen this before, but it was still unsettling.

He was about to charge me when another transformed vampire struck him from behind. It was Serana, she both looked and sounded super pissed.

The two vamps exchanged blows, scratching each other and turning each other red as they spilled a lot blood. They rolled about on the ground, scratching, kicking and biting.

While I wanted to watch or even get involved the pain I was feeling told me that this time to inspect myself. I was sure had bruises behind my armour, but what concerned me was my shoulder wound had gotten worse due to me fighting after an ice spike had been driven into it.

Thankfully I had a heal potion in my pouch, which along with my Slayer healing power, fixed the damage very quickly. Which was good as I needed my arms strong in order to fire the divine weapon.

I took one of the special arrows I'd been given, and then aimed the bow at Harkon, when he had driven his daughter to the ground he charged me and I opened fire. The resulting light show blinded me.

(Line Break)

In the end Harkon had died when my new bow sent an arrow into his heart. While the light show had been impressive, overall it had been rather anti-climatic really.

Not long after Harkon became a pile of dust Isran joined us in the main hall, he looked around, and then lowered his weapon.

"It's over" the leader of the Dawnguard said ""He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I..."

He then hesitated, while looking at Serana.

"I suppose this is difficult for you" he went on to say.

Serana nodded her head.

"I think my father really died a long time ago," she sad sadly "This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done, nothing more".

Perhaps she really believed that, I couldn't tell.

"I think you did more than that," Isran said begrudgingly. "You have my thanks".

Serana gave the vampire hunter a small smile, and this time she didn't show her fangs.

"Keep that up, and I'll start thinking you like me or something," Serana teased.

He ignored that and addressed me.

"So Harkon is destroyed," he said gruffly "And Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure that prophecy will never come to pass".

I had a better idea.

"If I can leave this world then I'll take it with me" I said to the vampire hunter "that way no vampire will be able to use it since no one knows of the prophecy where I am from".

Isran shrugged.

"You know even with these vampires gone, the fight isn't completely over. Once we're settled back into the fort, there will be more work to do" he said "We'd be honoured to have you join us".

As soon as the words had finished leaving Isran's mouth I remembered the Sigal Stone that was in my pouch. It was they key to me getting back to Sunnydale.

"I might be around for a while" I told Isran "We'll see how things go".

Hopefully I would find a way home, but if I could I figured there were worse places that I could be than with the Dawnguard.


End file.
